Another One Where Erik is 26 and Charles is 18
by JacAvoy85
Summary: "What are you making?" Charles questioned from behind Erik's back. "Um, nothing fancy; just spaghetti." Erik answer, suddenly feeling a bit lightheaded from the proximity of the man behind him. "Mm, looks good." Charles pressed himself even closer, and hand going to Erik's back. "Let me taste your sauce," he whispered. Erik dropped the spoon.
1. 1

"Yeah? Well fuck you too," Erik said before he threw is cellphone across the room, shattering it against the wall. Again.

Raven would have winced, had this not been normal behavior, so instead she just sighed and shook her head, not looking up from her laptop. "I take it it's over between James and you?"

"Fuck him," Erik grumbled in response.

Shifting slightly in her chair, Raven rolled her eyes. "You know Erik, you can't just keep throwing your phone against walls and breaking them every time you get upset—I've seen the phones you buy—you'll go broke."

Erik ran a tired hand down his face before addressing the young girl in his living room. "Maybe I wouldn't be broke if my little sister didn't decide she needed to run away from home and come take up residence with me."

A sly smile broke out on Raven's face. "Just following in my big brother's footsteps."

"And you're still too young to have done so." Erik snapped at her.

Putting her laptop off to the side, Raven scowled at her brother. "You were a year younger than me when you left."

"I had my reasons." Erik said as he stood, clearly done with the conversation. He walked over to his phone, or, what was left of his phone. He squatted down and started picking up the pieces.

Raven sighed, watching her brother with tact. "So, what did James do now to earn a trip against the wall?"

Finishing up with the remains of his blackberry, Erik shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it," he said roughly.

It was probably for the best—Raven really didn't need to be subjected to her brother's love life anymore than she already was. One learns a lot about one's sex life when sharing a small apartment together, and Raven did _not_ need to know her brother was a topper. Unfortunately she already did—thank you very much non-locking doors.

Who the hell has sex in the laundry room anyways?

That was Raven's defense.

"Whatever," Raven mumbled. "I didn't like him anyways." And it had nothing to do with the fact that Raven swears she can still see his ass print on the dryer.

Maybe now Erik will buy a new one.

"Yeah, well, I'm done dating." Erik dumped the sad pieces of his phone into the trash. He looked back over to Raven. "I'm headed to the store for a new phone, you want to come with me?"

Shaking her head with wide eyes, Raven made a fearful face. "Hell no—I remember what happened last time you went 'phone shopping'—I'm pretty sure that poor Best Buy salesman put his two weeks in after you got done with him. Sean, was that his name?"

"He was a damn stoner," Erik snapped. "He didn't know a phone from a goddamn toaster oven."

Raven had a look of remembrance on her face. "It was a nice toaster though…"

"Goodbye Raven," Erik said in exaggerated cheer as he put his hand on the doorknob.

"Oh! Wait—before you go." Raven was up and making her way over to Erik. He looked annoyed—how very Erik-like. "I just wanted to let you know that I had a friend coming over tonight, if that's okay."

Erik's face wore the expression of _and I care why?_ very well. He shrugged. "Okay," he said dryly. And this was important to him how?

Sighing dramatically, Raven gave her brother a leveled look. "I just thought you might want to know is all. He's new—I haven't brought him around before." She placed a hand on her hip. "Also, he's from Britain—so no making fun of his accent either."

A smirk slowly slid onto Erik's face at the news. "British huh?" And this was so very hilarious to him suddenly. "Tell me Raven; am I to expect to come home to the two of you having tea and crumpets?" He held up his pinky.

"Charles doesn't drink tea!" Raven sniped at him in her friend's defense.

Charles completely drinks tea.

Erik's mood seemed to have done a complete 180 in the short time from phone smashing to front door. He was now full on smiling. "Please Raven, please tell me he's 'not' going to school to become a Professor?"

"I…_damn it_." Raven turned sharply away from her brother, who laughed out loud.

"Oh my god! I can't wait to meet this guy." Erik's shoulders jutted up and down as he continued laughing at his poor sister's soon-to-be-doomed friend. Poor sap—he wasn't even there to defended himself.

"Shut up Erik!" Raven turned back around and pointed a finger into his chest. "You'd better not make him feel unwelcome. He's like you, you know."

Erik's face contorted into confusion. "What? He likes to throw cellphones at the wall? He's short tempered? You need to be more specific."

Huffing, Raven put her hands back on her hips. "No. He's gay." She said sternly. "So I don't need you making him feel like you're being rude to him for 'that' reason." Her eyebrows shot up.

Erik stopped listening at 'gay'. His own eyebrows raised; curiosity suddenly peeked. "Gay huh?" He thought for a moment before turning his focus back on his sister. "What does he look like?"

Shaking her head furiously, Raven's finger went back to pointing. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no." She shook her head in utter horror. "I _forbid_ it Erik. You are NOT to go anywhere near him. You hear me?"

But the smile on Erik's face never fell. "That good-looking huh?" He gave a considerate look. "Now I really can't wait to meet him."

"Erik I forbid it!" Raven shouted. "I am serious—you are not going to chase this one away. He's my friend and I like him." She took in a deep breath, trying to calm her frayed nerves—she was already imagining them on the dryer—she shuddered.

"Besides that Erik, he's only eighteen," she said matter-of-factly.

Whoa. Hold the phone: that's a little too young even for Erik.

"Eighteen?" Erik asked with a look of blanch.

Raven nodded her head. "Yeah, he's my age dummy, what did you think? I met him in my Calculus class."

Oh god, he was a student. Erik shook his head— and there was no way that ten porn scenarios just flew through his mind, all involving a naughty student and their teacher.

Erik always wanted to be a teacher…

No! Raven's friend was officially OFF the menu.

But Erik hadn't even 'seen' the menu yet…

...

Erik was still trying to figure out his new phone when he made his way back to his apartment. When would he ever use half of these apps? He unlocked the door and stepped in without looking up from his phone. What the hell is an "ibeer app" and why would he ever use it?

More importantly, who was that cute looking brunet sitting on his couch next to his sister?

_No_ Erik almost forgot!

The friend.

The _eighteen_ year old friend…

And of course he was good-looking; why wouldn't he be?

Erik silently cursed the Gods and tried his hardest to wipe the _I swear I'm not a sexual predator_ look off his face. He made his way closer to the couch just in time to be momentary struck down by a flash of blue.

Good god those eyes were soul stealing! Erik suppressed a whimper.

"Hello." Came the overly British and friendly voice that did NOT make Erik want to cry. Raven glared at her brother, a silent warning if you will. "Erik," she said bitterly, "this is my friend, Charles."

The younger man stood and turned to face Erik. He stuck out his hand. "Charles Xavier, it's a pleasure to met you. Raven never told me what a good-looking older brother she had," and then that bastard pulled out his secret weapon: his smile.

Erik almost fell over. He wasn't sure how he found the strength to stick his hand out and shake the younger man's and—oh god—what soft hands he had…wonder how they'd feel wrapped around his-

"Erik!" Raven's voice slapped him like a hand in the dark. He looked over at her. "Let go of Charles' hand," she gritted out through her teeth.

Looking down, he wondered how much time he'd lost in thought. He released the younger man's hand, looking down at him. "Sorry," he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. But the other man didn't seem too bothered by it, in fact, he seemed to be sporting two spots of pink over his cheeks, and Erik did not at all find this endearing.

Somewhere in the background, Raven had her face buried in her hands, mumbling things like: I'm doomed, and: why me?

The younger man cleared his throat, putting his hands awkwardly in his pockets. "Well, nice to meet you Erik," he said quietly before returning to his spot next to Raven on the couch. Raven stared at her brother again, giving him the _why are you still here?_ look. And Erik shot her back a _because it's my apartment_ look, to which Raven gave him the _get the fuck lost, he's eighteen_ look.

Charles frowned. He looked back and forth between to two siblings. "Am I missing something, or are you two having some sort of mental conversation, because I don't know how I feel about telepaths…"

Narrowing her eyes even more at her brother, Raven spoke to Charles through gritted teeth. "No, it's just fine Charles, Erik was just _leaving_."

Was that supposed to be some kind of hint? Or possibly even a threat? Erik simply crossed his arms over his chest. "It's MY apartment, why do I have to leave?" he asked stubbornly, and it really had nothing at all to do with the fact that he wanted to stay and study the fine young man's features just a tad longer. And no he was not trying to convert them into memory.

What? Just because he couldn't sleep with him didn't mean he couldn't 'think' about him while Erik did certain "alone time activities".

Masturbation: Erik was going to masturbate like hell to Charles. Probably sooner than later, too.

"Erik," Raven began slowly, "unless you want to help us with our math homework, I'd suggest you beat feet," she finished snappishly.

Ehh—math homework; Erik will pass.

"Yeah, I'm okay on that," Erik said, "I'll just be in my room." Masturbating more than likely. He made eyes at Charles once more before leaving the room. Charles smiled shyly at him. Yeah—he'll just be masturbating.

Charles turned to Raven as soon as Erik was gone. "Your brother's cute!"

Raven's eyes narrowed.

…

Erik slinked out of his room about two hours later, 1) hoping Charles wasn't still there, and 2) hoping Charles was absolutely still there. It was a very confusing time for Erik. He did however, feel much better than before: relieved, if you will. But it still wasn't enough—Erik simply couldn't 'masturbate' Charles out of his head—he needed the real thing if he ever wanted the itch to go away.

Eighteen! He's goddamn eighteen! What was wrong with Erik?

He shook his head as he walked down the hallway. He was both relieved and pained by the sight of Charles still on the couch. Him and Raven, having given up on homework and instead were watching TV, looked quite content in their show. But Erik noticed that Charles still had a pen in his hand and was chewing on the cap slightly, probably subconscious, and Erik couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the sight if he wanted to. He watched as the younger man's lips wrapped around the pen cap as he worked it in his mouth, and then he'd run it along his bottom lip, twirling it as he did so.

Erik stood in the hallway entrance, totally aware that he looked like a gaping moron (sex predator, he told himself) and just continued to stare at the lovely brunet before him, still watching as the envied pen rolled around on the tip of Charles' tongue.

Then, out of nowhere, Charles sucked lightly on the tip of the pen, making a small slurping noise as he sucked his saliva back off it.

Leave—Erik had to leave: _now_. It was too much. He could feel the hardness in his pants returning. He quickly turned and made his way back down the hallway to his room, his door closing with a thud.

From the couch, a small smirk appeared over Charles' face.

…

This time when Erik jerked off, he thought about Charles' mouth, and how it would feel as it ran over his cock hotly.

Erik didn't even make it to his bed this time; he simply closed his door and leaned against it as he palmed his cock, running his hand over it rapidly. His back was against the door as he looked down at his cock while it disappeared and reappeared from his hand. He imagined bright blue eyes looking up at him. His mouth opened as a soundless gasp escaped it. His eyes fell closed after a moment while he sped up.

…

"Raven dear, where's your brother's restroom?" Charles questioned.

Not even lifting her head up, Raven pointed with her foot from where she laid on couch. "Hallway. First door on the right." Charles excused himself and made his way to the hallway, looking back at his friend before he disappeared—she seemed very into the episode of Desperate House Wives they were watching.

Padding down the hallway quietly, Charles spotted the bathroom, and walked past it. The next room he came to was obviously Raven's, seeing how there was a still half unpacked suitcase and clothes scattered everywhere—female clothes of course. How long had Raven been living with her brother now? Almost two months? Charles briefly wondered if her brother was just as sloppy and unorganized as her.

The next door Charles came to was entirely too small to be a bedroom door—it was more than likely a linen closet or such, so he kept walking until-

There. The door at the end of the hallway; the one that was closed. It had to be Erik's. Charles smiled. He made his way over to it quietly and pressed himself to it, placing his cheek and hands against the wood and closing his eyes. He breathed in deeply, as if trying to smell Erik's scent through it.

Just within the two short hours since Charles had met the man, he found himself instantly smitten by him. Maybe it was his height; he was so tall and elevated. It made Charles feel so small and vulnerable next to the other man. And Charles liked that— he wanted Erik to overpower him— to hold him down and-

Wait. What was that noise?

Charles pressed his ear to the door and bit his bottom lip in his mouth. He didn't dare breathe as he listened.

…

Erik's breathing was starting to pick up; it was coming out in short hitches. His head thumped back against the door as his eyes snapped shut.

…

Charles jumped back slightly at the sudden noise—his own heart racing. Was Erik? It sure sounded like it. He pressed his ear against the door again, both hands flat on the wood as well. He held his breath again, listening to the sounds of Erik's strained breathing, and now undoubtedly, the sound of skin against skin. Oh god—Erik was masturbating—and from the sound of it; right up against the door.

Fuck. Now Charles found himself getting hard. Just knowing what the other man was doing, and with just a piece of wood between them—Charles had to stifle his own moan. He bit a balled up fist into his mouth, trying to imagine just what Erik looked like while he touched himself.

It was too much; Charles had to excuse himself to the restroom for real this time. He closed the door behind him and freed his heavy cock, gripping it tightly as he began stroking himself off. And it was absolutely absurd—here he was; jerking himself off in his friend of only a week brother's bathroom. And he was jerking off thinking about said friend's brother that he'd just met only two hours ago.

What was wrong with him?

Goddamn older men: they were Charles' only weakness.

…

Erik was full out panting, sweat was rolling down his face as he worked his cock feverishly—he'd only just came not but two hours ago, and here he was again; treating his body like it was an amusement park—acting like he was a damn teenager again.

A teenager…Charles was a teenager.

Fuck. Erik gripped the door with the hand that wasn't busy. He came with a short gasp and then Charles' name slipped through his lips shortly after, both surprising and disgusting him at the notion.

Charles was a fucking teenager goddamn it, he shouldn't be getting off to that.

Erik slid down the door, trying to catch his breath and make sense of everything. He shook his hand with a violent flick of the wrist before wiping the rest of his come off on the carpet. He used the other arm to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Fuck, what was wrong with him? Charles was way too young for him, he knows this. So why was he finding him so goddamn desirable?

He needed to get laid—no amount of masturbating seemed to be doing to trick—he still had a yearning to fuck the younger man into oblivion.

Maybe he should get back with James…

…

Charles' breath was picking up, he leaned one hand against the sink as the other steadily jerked him off. His eyes flashed over to the shower—the shower where Erik got very naked. _Oh god_. Charles' eyes snapped shut. He bit his lip to hush his moans as he thought about Erik in the shower; fucking him up against the wall. He'd probably hold Charles up with both hands as he drove into him. Charles' legs would be wrapped around his waist as his back slid against the slick shower wall. Erik would probably suck at Charles' collar bone and then smile up at him wickedly before biting Charles' neck, all while effortlessly fucking into Charles deeply, making him moan and squirm.

He tried, he really tried hard, but the moan that slipped out of his mouth was somewhat louder than planned when he came. He breathed out harshly as he rode through his release, watching as his come shot onto the floor in long stripes.

He'll probably have to clean that up.

…

Erik was just making his way out of his room and to the bathroom when he came face to face with Charles.

"Oh," Charles said in alarm, looking up at the taller man. "Hello Erik." And he instantly felt his cheeks warm at the thought of what the other man had just been doing—hell, at what HE had just been doing.

If only they both could have met in the middle somewhere…

Charles knew he must have looked a mess: his face flushed and probably still slightly shiny from perspiration, his lip more than likely swollen and puffy from sinking his teeth into it to keep from all out moaning Erik's name as he came, his clothes and hair probably all disarrayed. He must look utterly ridiculous.

Erik had never thought Charles looked better (although, to be fair, this would only be the third time he's seen the younger man), he looked almost... ravished. His hair slightly tussled, giving it that sexy, messy bed-head look, his skin rosy and glowing, and those lips! If Erik wasn't mistaken, they'd gotten even redder from last time Erik had seen them.

Okay, seriously, Erik was going to watch "To Catch a Predator" that night—this was getting out of hand. These unrealistic thoughts about Charles had to stop, Erik was nearly ten years older than him.

"Hello Charles," the older man choked out, trying not to sound like he'd just been pleasuring himself to the smaller man.

Smiling up at Erik bashfully, Charles ran a hand through his hair, trying to smooth it down and get that _I just touched myself in your bathroom while thinking about you fucking me in the shower_ look to lessen. "Bathroom's all yours," he said softly, and stepped out of the taller man's way. Erik nodded at Charles, still a bit dumbstruck from running into the younger man, who happened to looked entranced while coming out of his bathroom.

He briefly wondered what Charles had been doing in there to give himself such a lovely afterglow.

Shaking the thought away quickly, Erik forced a none-predatorily smile at the shorter man. "Thanks, just gonna take a shower." And why did he just say that? Charles could care less about Erik's personal hygiene. Erik really needed to learn how to filter out the thoughts in his head before they just slipped out of his big fat mouth.

But all Charles heard was the word "shower", and he'd almost choked on his own saliva at the previous X-rated thoughts that he was just having mere minutes ago of said shower and the tall man before him while he serviced himself. He took in a deep breath, his eyes flashing to Erik's biceps and, oh my—they were quite nice and toned looking—yep, he'd definitely be able to hold Charles up while he fucked him against a wall.

Charles nodded at Erik. "Have a good shower then," and, oh god—why did he just say that? Who says that to someone they just met two hours ago? Charles was in desperate need of a ditch to go die in; he felt utterly stupid.

Luckily, Erik just smiled and said, "I will," but what he thought was: _It would be better if you joined me_, followed by: _No, no, no! Predator! Predator! Chris Hansen is coming for you!_

It was a very conflicting time in Erik's life.

...

To Erik's horror (delight), Charles was back the next day. Erik had managed to avoid Raven for the rest of the night (long showers will do that... showers that involved more masturbating. Erik was pretty sure by the end of the night he was shooting blanks. He really needed to fuck Charles before his cock turned raw. He was 99.9% positive Raven was going to have a "chat" (long and boring) with him in the impending future about said "fucking Charles" and what would happen if he did so.

The outcome would probably be one of a negative nature.

Taking off his work boots, Erik dropped them by the door with a thud. Charles' head whipped over and a small smile spread over his face. "Oh, Hello Erik."

Erik should really tell Raven that rolling her eyes so much will cause optic nerve damage. It's a lie, but he's willing to try it. "Charles." Erik nodded at the young man and, oh, how cute: he had his backpack with him today, as if Erik needed anymore of a reminder of how young and off-limits he was.

Erik momentarily wondered how he'd look in prison orange.

Raven continued to glare daggers at him.

And what the hell did Erik even do? He just got home! Girl needs to leave the man alone for real. Erik works all day and the last thing he needs to come home to is a hateful, cock-blocking sister. Erik's gaze returned to the tempting brunet on his couch. Yeah, now that's something Erik could come home to every night.

In about 5-10, because that's how long he'd be serving.

Erik shook his head. Okay, he really needed to stop watching Law and Order.

"Where do you work, Erik?" Was the next thing that Erik had heard and it took him a moment to realize it was Charles that was asking.

"Oh, um... I work at a machine shop," he answered lamely. Charles nodded with his dangerous smile. "Ah, hence all the grease," he said as he studied Erik's dirty work shirt. His eyes lingered longer than necessary on Erik's chest. Charles licked his lips.

Pondering again, Erik thought it was highly unlikely that jail would be anything like the movie "Let's go to Prison" depicted it to be. Will Arnett would probably 'not' be hilariously showing up to be his bitch.

Erik shifted uncomfortably and eventually made his way to the hallway. He desperately needed a shower, and now thanks to the incredibly sexy and tempting young piece of ass in his living room, a good wank.

But he didn't even make it that far, for next thing Erik knew he was being attacked by his surprisingly strong younger sister, whose—let's be fair—fault this all was.

"I see the way you look at him," Raven snapped out as she pointed her finger straight at Erik's chest. "He is _hands off_ Erik. I'm not telling you again," she gritted out quietly through her teeth.

"I didn't even do anything," Erik whispered back just as sternly. "He's the one who's giving me come-fuck-me eyes."

That, was probably not the right thing to say.

Raven's eyes grew eerily wide in size. "What?" she snapped out. She grabbed Erik by the shirt collar and pushed him up against the wall—seriously; she must workout. "How _dare_ you accuse sweet Charles of such filthy things. He would never do that. He has a _boyfriend_."

It hit Erik like a ton of bricks. A boyfriend? Really?

Of course, what did Erik expect? Charles was good-looking, smart, probably funny and witty, and more than likely dynamite in the sack… all things Erik will never find out now.

Goddamn _it_ that still doesn't change the fact that he's only eighteen! Get off it Lehnsherr.

"Boyfriend?" Erik questioned gently. Raven eased up on her grip. She nodded at him.

"Yes, a boyfriend—so leave him alone." She took a step back from her brother. "I don't want my scary older brother to be the reason why Charles' boyfriend is crying in a corner somewhere, so please, just back off Erik."

Listening to Raven's words, Erik nodded.

Wait! He hasn't even done anything. Back off? From what?

But Raven shoved Erik into the bathroom before he could protest her words. "Now get your ass in there and shower, you smell like machinery." She pulled the door shut with a slam, victory smile on her face.

…

Erik jerked off angrily in the shower, thinking about fucking Charles over his desk at school, while his 'boyfriend' watched and cried in the corner.

It was a fucked up fantasy; Erik was not ashamed.

…

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Charles?" Erik questioned after he got out of the shower, feeling MUCH better. Raven was in the background shaking her head furiously at her brother, mouthing: "I will murder you" behind Charles' back.

Charles smiled. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's no problem at all, and I'm sure Raven would love it if you stayed." Erik said, flashing his own victory smile at his sister.

When Charles turned to look at Raven, she was all smiles and cheer, a complete 180 from the death-threat face she was sporting mere seconds ago. "Of course Charles, it would be just lovely if you stayed," she managed to say and mean it while simultaneously plotting her brother's death. Charles turned back to Erik and flashed another one of his masturbating induced smiles. Erik felt his cock twitch—goddamn it. "Wonderful then," Charles chimed. "Can I help you in the kitchen with anything? I just so happen to know my way around a stove."

Erik had an image of himself bending Charles over said stove and sliding his cock into him and-

"No! Um… no thank you," Erik coughed, embarrassed by his fantasy and sudden outburst. "Thank you though, Charles. You are my guest, so please; let me take care of everything." He flashed a smile at the young boy.

"Okay," Charles said, "but do let me know if you change your mind, say, if you need any help 'measuring' anything, or 'kneading' some dough, or 'pounding' any meat—I'm your man." He then, winked at Erik, the bastard.

What the _fuck_ was going on? Erik's cock was so damn conflicted it wasn't sure if it should just pack up balls and leave or stick around for the party, _Christ_. (Erik wondered if it was customary to have a second shower before preparing dinner.)

The look on Raven's face was one of utter horror. Maybe Charles was the one who needed the hallway assault.

…

Because Erik never has things go his way, some twenty minutes later a very distracting Charles made his way into the kitchen. He leaned against the island counter and watched Erik with content.

The older man could feel the heat from Charles' eyes bore into his back, or more accurately; his rump.

"You sure you don't need any help, Erik?" Charles said, and, was there a trace of seduction in the younger man's voice that Erik had detected?

Temptation. God was tempting Erik—this must be a test. He turned and looked at Charles.

The spoon in Erik's hand dropped to the floor with a clatter.

Charles had unbuttoned the top three buttons of his dress shirt, exposing his bare chest slightly.

Fuck Heaven—Erik _wanted_ to go to Hell.

"Oops," Charles said as he looked down at the spoon on the floor with a knowing smile. He walked over to Erik and bent down, retrieving the spoon from the floor, stood back up— mere inches away from the taller man—and said, "You might want to wash that off," softly.

Breathe Erik, _breathe_.

He then watched as Charles made his way over to the sink and ran the spoon under some hot water. Once Charles returned, he handed it back to Erik, looking him dead in the eyes with that same life-ruining smile. "There you go."

Erik took in a deep, calming, boner reducing breath, and plucked the spoon from Charles' hand. "Thank you," he said quietly, not quite trusting himself to not let out a small moan as well.

"What are you making?" Charles questioned from behind Erik's back, after the taller man turned back to the pot on the stove.

"Um, nothing fancy; just spaghetti." Erik answer, suddenly feeling a bit lightheaded from the proximity of the man behind him. He could _feel_ Charles' body heat radiating onto him. Erik shuddered lightly, goosebumps breaking out over his flesh. And Charles smirked at this. He continued to peer around Erik's body. "Mm, looks good." He pressed himself even closer, a hand going to Erik's back. "Let me taste your sauce," he whispered.

_Oh god_—hell: Erik's going to hell.

Oh wait, he just means the spaghetti sauce.

Erik's hand was trembling lightly as he brought the spoon to Charles' mouth, his eyes locked firmly on the young man next to him. Charles licked his lips before he took the spoon into his mouth— Erik died a little on the inside— and hummed lightly around the metal; eyes staring straight into Erik's as he slowly pulled his lips back.

"Mmm, so good, Erik," he purred lowly, "your sauce tastes so good." He licked his lips. "Could eat it all day."

Fuck it. Erik was going to hell; he wasn't ashamed.

He dropped the spoon and grabbed Charles, bringing him into a fiery and passionate kiss—one that said: I've been masturbating to you for the past two days straight you sexy little tease. Charles gasped slightly before moaning against Erik's lips, his hands coming up to weave into Erik's hair. He pressed up on his toes to deepen the kiss; hands holding Erik's head in place.

Kissing Charles was like an electric surge running through his body; Erik could hardly contain his own actions. Next thing he knew he was backing the smaller man up and against the kitchen island, kissing him harshly and with force, owning those lips. Erik hoisted Charles up and onto the counter, kissing him even fiercer now, sucking in his bottom lip and running his tongue along it. Charles wrapped his legs around Erik and dug his hands even deeper into Erik's hair before opening his mouth and letting Erik slip his tongue in roughly.

Erik forced his tongue into Charles' mouth without grace and attacked Charles' own tongue hotly. The moan that left Charles' throat was enough to make Erik want to cry, his cock jumped at the sound. Fuck, this was happening all so fast.

The taller man pulled away, earning a needy noise of protest from the man on the counter.

"Charles," Erik said breathlessly, looking wantonly into his blue eyes, "I…" he shook his head. "I can't do this-"

"Shut up and kiss me, Erik," Charles breathed out before sealing their lips together again. Erik moaned, kissing Charles back, melding their lips together as one.

He pulled away again. "Charles wait," he said between breaths. He shook his head at the man above him, whose legs were still wrapped heavily around his waist and whose hands were still firmly in his hair, as if he wasn't going to let Erik go. Charles looked at him with want, eyes pleading.

"Charles, I- I can't do this, please." He looked deeply into the other man's eyes. "Raven said you had a boyfriend anyway."

The look on Charles' face was one of confusion. "What? Why would she say that?" He shook his head. "I don't have a boyfriend, I wouldn't be jumping you if I did," he said almost offended. Charles was a lot of things, but he was NOT a cheat.

Fucking Raven, of course she would tell Erik that, to try and keep him away.

Okay, just for that, Erik was going to kiss Charles even harder. He slammed their lips back together, Charles resuming his relentless grip on Erik's hair as their lips danced together, switching off between full on being sealed together and breaking away and nipping at each other fiercely.

Erik pulled away _again_, Charles chasing after his lips. "Charles, wait," he breathed. The younger man moaned out in frustration. Erik's cock went completely hard from the noise. _Fuck_. Breathing heavily, Erik looked to the kitchen door before back to the man before him. "We can't tell Raven," he said quickly.

Charles nodded fervently and then pressed their lips back together. Erik's hands came up to hold Charles' face; bringing his head down slightly more into the kiss, angling him perfectly.

And 'this' would be the time that Raven chose to wander into the kitchen.

Shocked, Raven's eyes went impossibly wide at the horror show that was happening in her brother's kitchen. She pointed at the two of them.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

TBC.


	2. 2

"No, no, no, _no_," Raven said as she shook a finger at both Erik and Charles. "Let me tell you all the reasons why this is wrong." She paced in front of the two men sitting on the couch, guilty looks on both their faces.

Erik shot Charles a look of _I told you_, while Charles simply gave him a small, apologetic smile. One that wasn't apologetic at all.

"One," Raven barreled on, holding up a finger, "he's my friend." She looked straight at Erik. "You know the rules: if I can't date any of 'your' friends, the same goes for _you_." She gave him a stern look.

"Raven," Erik said with boredom, "the pasta's getting cold, how long is this going to be?"

Charles hid a smirk behind his hand.

Raven's eye twitched. "Two," she continued and, oh good, this goes on, "he's almost TEN years younger than you!" She pointed at Charles, but was still looking at her brother, because clearly this is all his fault, in no way did Charles seduce Erik in the kitchen with some spoon licking.

"Um, it's only eight, to be exact," Charles pointed out, trying, but not at all helping. Because to Raven, eight and ten were the same number at that moment in time.

"Three," Raven said, holding up a third finger, and, Jesus Christ. Really?

"Raven!" Erik interrupted."This is ridiculous, it was just a simple kiss (that involved tongues and legs wrapped around waists…) I think you're making this into a bigger deal than necessary." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the couch with a huff—and it was not at all in a defensive manner, thank you very much.

Placing a gentle hand on Erik's leg (Erik's breath caught), Charles gave the man a soft smile before he looked to Raven. "Raven, dear, I understand that you have your concerns, but I assure you that Erik and I are both consenting adults here, and that you have nothing to worry about."

The sour look on Raven's face was quite amusing, if one were to say. She narrowed hers eyes at Charles before pointing at him now. "You are NOT an adult, don't even give me that crap." She pointed to her brother next. "_He's_ an adult." An old man really.

"Raven, I'm the same age as you," Charles cried out in humor. Yes, crying out in humor, it's possible. He shook his head. "Are you saying that you yourself, are not an adult either?" He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Raven's face dropped. "I…_damn it_." She turned away.

Erik and Charles fist bumped.

"No!" Raven spun back around, finger back to its pointing stature. "I don't care. I forbid it. You hear me? Forbid it!"

"Raven-"

"Forbaden!"

…

What seemed like hours of intensive negotiation (although it was more like Raven making her demands followed by death threats to back them up), the three of them finally came to the agreement that Charles and Erik could start dating each other when Charles turned twenty-one, and not a day sooner. It was the only offer that Raven was willing to settle for.

Four years. Erik had to wait four years. Hell, he'll be thirty by then, a real 'old man'. He leaned back on the couch with a sigh and looked over at Charles. The other man (_boy_, his mind supplied) smiled softly at him. Could Erik really wait that long? Hell, he'd only known Charles for a couple of days now, would he even still want to be with him in four years? What were his obligations here? Was he expected to not date, or sleep with, others in the time being? Was Charles expected to do the same? How would they be able to monitor this?

It was all so very confusing.

"I need some time to think about this." Erik said, running a hand down his face.

Charles' face fell. "What…what do you mean, Erik?" He asked faintly, worry thick in his voice.

Raven cocked her head to the side and looked at her brother with furrowed brows. What the hell was Erik doing?

Standing up, Erik next ran a hand through his hair. He looked down at Charles with a beseeching look. "Listen Charles, I like you, I really do. But we've only known each other for two days." He exhaled a deep breath. Might have been a sigh even. "I just don't think I can wait four years, it's too long, and who knows what we'll both be like by then? We may not even like each other anymore." He shrugged. "I'm sorry, Charles."

They'll always have the kitchen counter.

Charles' bottom lip was trembling lightly as he looked up at the taller man with a heart breaking face. _God_ the heart breaking face. "But Erik…the kiss we shared…"

"Was just a kiss, Charles. That was all," Erik said harshly.

Looking back and forth between the two men, Raven's own face resembled hurt. What the hell was her brother being such a jerk for? The hell? Poor Charles. She frowned at the pained look on her friend's face.

And if Charles' face could look any sader, it would belong on that of an ad for abandon puppies. _Christ._ His big, blue eyes blinked up at the older man in distress, letting Erik's cruel words sink it. He looked down to the floor.

"It was more than that to me," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Charles."

Erik left the room.

Raven came over to the couch and hugged her friend as tears spilled down his face. "I'm so sorry, Charles," she said gently into his hair. "This is why I wanted to keep you two apart." She pulled back and looked at him. "I know my brother, he's no good at relationships. I didn't want to see you to get hurt, Charles, and that's all that would've came out of a relationship between you two. Please understand that I was just trying to protect you."

Sniffling softly, Charles wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "But I'm hurt _now_," he said woefully, looking down.

Pulling Charles back into another hug, Raven sighed. "I know, Charles, but it's still better to hurt now for a short while, instead of being with him for months, or even years, and then him break your heart." She pulled back again. "Am I right?"

Charles nodded, eyes still not meeting hers.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. It's late, you can stay the night if you want. Will your parents mind?"

Mind? They don't even know he's gone.

Wiping his eyes again, Charles shook his head lightly. "No, they won't mind." Probably because his father is locked in his study, working his life away, and his mother is already out with some other guy for the night. All is normal in the Xavier household.

"Good," Raven said with a small smile. "You can take my room, and I'll hit the couch. Don't worry about Erik, he sleeps in late on Saturdays. We'll get you out of here before he's even up." She stood and outstretched her arms for Charles to take. "Come on, forget about my brother, we'll get you set up with someone else." She arched an eyebrow. "What about that Hank guy in your Chem class? You think he's cute right?"

Smiling dimly, Charles took Raven's hands and stood up from the couch. "Yeah, I suppose." He shrugged. "He's kind of dorky though."

"Charles," Raven said matter factly, "you're kind of dorky."

…

Erik was in his bed, looking up at the ceiling, one arm above his head, the other resting on his stomach. He couldn't sleep (big surprise). The clock told him it was a little after midnight. He sighed and rolled onto his side.

There was still a photo of him and James on his bedside table, he picked it up and looked at it. They both looked so happy, so in love. Where did they go wrong?

A huff.

More like where did Erik go wrong? He was the one with the temper and fiery mouth. No wonder James didn't want to be with him anymore, who would? Erik could really spit some venom a person's way. He'd say the most hurtful things, even when he knew he shouldn't, during the heat of a battle. He just... didn't care. All he was going for was results. Hurtful, results.

And maybe it stems from the way he was raised; watching his parents yell and scream at each other, hearing all the poison his father used to say to his mother while he beat her. It's no wonder he left at seventeen. His only regret was having to leave Raven behind—but she was too young—she needed to finish school. She was the one, out of the both of them, that had hope of going to college—and Erik was going to make damn well sure that she went. Even if it meant he'd have to pay for it.

Raven was not going to end up like him, damn it.

He put down the photo with a sigh and reached for his phone, shooting a quick text message before placing it back on the table.

Shouldn't be long now.

…

The knob on Erik's door turned slowly, and it slid open. Erik smiled as he sat up in his bed, watching the man make his way in quietly.

"Took you long enough," Erik said with a smirk.

"Sorry, your sister's sleeping on the damn couch. I had to get past her first."

Erik made his way off the bed and crossed the room to the other man. "You didn't wake her, did you?"

"No, no; she's sound asleep." The brunet shook his head.

"Good." Erik smiled. God it was so good to see him again. It felt like ages since Erik held the smaller man in his arms. "Now come here and kiss me," he said, before doing just that. Erik wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist and hoisted him up into the kiss, moaning softly.

"Charles," Erik breathed as soon as they broke apart.

Charles smiled up at him. "Good show you put on earlier, by the way."

Frowning now, Erik shook his head. "It still broke my heart to see you like that," he said gently before pressing his forehead to the younger man's.

"It was convincing, yes?" Charles asked.

Erik pulled back and looked deep into his blue eyes. "So much so, that you should consider acting as a career."

Charles rolled his eyes. "Oh please, with this accent the only role I'd ever be able to pull off is some stuffy old professor. No one would want to see that," he said with a laugh.

Erik ran a hand through Charles' hair before bringing it down to cup his face. He tipped the younger man's head up and looked into his eyes. "I would, Charles," he said softly, before sealing their mouths together again.

The smaller man hummed into Erik's mouth, his eyes slid shut as he melted into the kiss. He brought his hands up and carded them through Erik's dusty brown hair, smashing their faces together even more as the kiss intensified.

Moaning into the kiss, Erik's other arm, the one not on Charles' face, wrapped around the smaller man's waist; his crafty hand snaking down to grab a handful of ass. Charles jumped slightly with a low moan when Erik squeezed his behind and then gently rubbed it to smooth out the pain. Charles felt his cock start to harden instantly. _Oh my._

Erik's own hard-on was pressing firmly into Charles' stomach, giving Charles a small (nothing small about it) taste at just what he was up against. He broke away with a gasp and looked down at Erik's crotch area. "My god, Erik," he panted, "you got a goddamn soda can down there or something?"

Smirking proudly- -well what? The man was proud- -Erik looked down at the younger man with an apologetic, but not so apologetic, look. "What?" Erik asked innocently, like he _didn't_ know.

Oh, he knew.

Charles surged up and fit their lips together again, gripping his hold on Erik's hair tighter as he kissed him wantonly. Erik's hand that was on Charles' face came down to join the one on his ass, squeezing roughly once at its desired destination, both hands now kneading the squishy flesh of Charles' behind. Mmm, perfection.

Breaking away from the kiss, Erik worked his lips down Charles' jaw and neck, the younger man's eyes shutting and his mouth opening as small gasps escaped him. "Oh Erik," he said breathlessly.

Hearing Charles gasp out his name shot electricity through Erik; he attacked Charles' neck with his mouth, sucking the skin roughly as his hands continued their brutal assault on Charles' behind.

Breaking out of Erik's hold, Charles gasped, "No, Erik, no marks." He eyed the taller man. Erik looked down at Charles' neck. There was already a small hickey forming.

"Oops," Erik said with a small voice, but not really caring that much at all. What? He wanted to mark Charles. He wanted everyone to know that Charles was his now—age difference be damned.

The younger man gave him a chiding look but it vanished the second Erik pressed their mouths back together. Charles tipped his head up and allowed the kiss to deepen, moaning softly into it. And when Erik wrapped his arms around Charles' waist, and hoisted him up, he pulled another lovely moan from the smaller man as he carried him over to the bed.

Both of their bodies crashed down onto said waiting bed. Erik rolled Charles onto his back as he climbed on top, never breaking the kiss. And they laid like that for what seemed like hours; just making out like a couple of horny teenagers would.

Well, one of them 'was' still a teenager… sort of.

Erik pulled away, breathing ragged as he looked down into Charles' eyes. He looked so beautiful; lips puffy and kiss swollen, his hair all messy and disarrayed, and a small hickey on his neck, marking him forever as Erik's.

But out of everything that Erik saw, what took his breath away the most was the way that Charles was looking at him; eyes full of passion and lust—like Erik was the only thing in the world that he wanted right now.

It sent a surge through Erik's body. It made a shiver run up his spine.

Well. James never accomplished that.

"Charles," he moaned out lowly, before leaning down and kissing the man again. Lips against lips.

The younger man jerked his hips up and _grinded_ them into Erik's; their erections brushing together. It pulled a strangled groan from the older man. Erik's hand shot down and grabbed Charles' hip, rocking them slowly into his own as he continued to smash his lips against Charles'.

Dry humping, Erik thought, and when _did_ he convert back into his teenage form? He moved his hips against Charles', rutting against the younger man. Erik broke away from the kiss, no longer able to take the anticipation, and breathed harshly. This was what had been driving Erik insane for the past two days, forcing him to jerk-off more times than when he _was_ a teenager.

And now he was finally going to get what he wanted, thanks.

He glanced down at the younger man below him- -yes, he'll take his prize now, that would be great- -running a hand down his side slowly, drawing out a low shudder from Charles as he did so.

Their lips met again, delicately, before Erik's hand found its way to Charles' belt buckle (and, how cute, Charles redressed before coming to see him. Erik briefly wonder just how embarrassing the teen's pajamas were).

Step one: remove offending article of clothing.

Charles drew in a sharp breath as Erik began unlatching it.

"Erik," he breathed out softly.

Having just undone Charles' belt (step two: throw offending article of clothing across the room), Erik began kissing his neck. "Hmm?" He questioned between hot kisses.

"I…" Charles swallowed. "I've never done this before, Erik…"

Step three: pull back and have shocked look on face.

Well Fuck.

TBC


	3. 3

Slowly, ever so slowly, Erik's head came up and he looked at Charles. "What?" He blinked.

The younger man bit his lip, making him look, if possible, even younger and more innocent (Erik's cock twitched. _ No, down boy_). "I um...have never done this before," he said shyly.

God. Damn it.

Erik drew in a long breath and rolled off the smaller man. It pained him, really, it did. He buried his face in his hands for a second before peeking over his fingers to look at Charles.

"Never?" His muffled voice came from under his hands.

Looking innocently (_stop it_) at Erik, Charles remained on his back as he shook his head softly. "Never," he parroted back.

Well fuck Erik's life—it was like opening a present that had a bomb in it.

"Charles." Erik let out a deep breath as he removed his hands from his face. "What 'have' you done before?" He looked at the younger man. Please, please say _something_.

But again, because Erik's life is _so_ hilarious, Charles shook his head. "Nothing," he answered quietly.

Oh sweet Jesus. Erik was conflicted between jumping for joy and running like hell.

"Nothing?" Erik's eyebrows shot up. "Never had a blowjob? A Handjob? Been fingered?" He was willing to bet rimming was out. Erik's mouth watered. _No. Bad mind. Don't think that._

Charles shook his head no. His bottom lip returned between his teeth as he looked up at Erik with doe-eyes.

"Does giving myself a handjob count?"

Oh god.

Erik's pretty sure his cock simultaneously twitched from excitement and also died a little from fear.

Charles was a goddamn virgin—to everything!

Burying his face again, Erik shook his head. "Charles." He uncovered his face. "I can't be the one to take your virginity," he said with a pained expression. Although 'why' was still unclear.

Sitting up, Charles reached out for the older man. "Erik-" he touched his shoulder, drawing Erik's gaze to him, "-I want you to, there's no one else I'd want to do this with more than you."

Fuck. Erik's heart nearly stopped. His cock was straining so hard in his pants it was becoming painful.

He was going to masturbate furiously, after this. It was inevitable.

"Please, Erik," was whispered before lips came up and pressed against his ear. Erik closed his eyes as a low moan/strangled sound left his mouth. Charles worked his mouth down Erik's neck while his hand came up and cupped the side of the older man's face; tipping it to the right.

Or maybe he could just masturbate straight into Charles' mouth.

_Damn it._

Pulling away harshly, Erik suddenly snapped at the younger man. "You hardly even know me. How can you say there's no one else you'd rather do this with than me?" There's got to be thousands of men better than Erik, why would Charles choose him? He's an ass. Raven's warnings were true. Charles should run away before it's too late, before he winds up like James; broken hearted and alone.

Erik can't take his virginity, he just can't!

Charles had a shocked and hurt expression on his face. It saddened him that Erik pulled away so abruptly, when just mere minutes ago Erik was holding him so tightly, and kissing him. "I…I don't know," he said softly, looking down at the bed sheets. "I just want you so bad." Blue eyes flashed back up. "You're all I've thought about for the past two days straight."

Yeah, Erik knows how that feels.

He also knows how it feels to have his cock in his hand, up to five times a day.

A Sigh. The older man took Charles' hand. "Listen, I know you don't want to hear this, but, you're young—you don't know what you want. You're just a mixture of hormones and emotions right now-"

"I'm not that fucking young," Charles cut him off. "Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm bloody eighteen years old, not twelve!" He turned away from Erik with a huff, folding his arms across his chest.

Yes, clearly he's an adult.

"Charles, listen to me." Erik brought Charles' face back to his, forcing the younger man to look at him. "I like you—I do. But if we do this, if we sleep together, it could change how you feel about me. Having never done this before, you don't know what kind of emotions it may put you through. What if you don't like it? What if you realize it's not what you wanted after all? What if you regret it…regret me? Do you know what that would do to me? I'm already jeopardizing myself by being right here with you, right now."

Shaking his head, Charles gave Erik a serious look. "No, Erik, I would never regret it—I promise."

"You don't know that." Erik interjected.

A moment of wordlessness settled between them thickly.

Erik took in a deep breath and ran his free hand down Charles' face. The younger man looked up at him.

"If we do this, Charles, I need to know that I can trust you—that if something goes wrong and you decide that you don't like it after all, that you won't go running to your parents." Erik said.

Parents? That's a joke. Like they'd care…or even believe him. Charles' parents stopped caring the moment they found out his was gay. (_"No son of mine's going to be a fucking queer,"_ as his dad had so tactfully put it, while his mother just made a bee-line for the door, already drunk.)

It was no wonder why Charles had always wanted to be with older men. Maybe he was trying to replace what he'd lost at the early age of fourteen.

Hm. Looks like all the books were right.

"I promise, Erik," Charles said as he took both of Erik's hands in his own, "I would never do anything to put you at risk. I've already lost enough in my life, and I don't want to lose you."

Erik swallowed. Okay, this was getting way too serious way too fast. Erik just wanted a quick fuck.

"You don't even know me, Charles," Erik said again; clearly annoyed, but at the same time, he couldn't help but have a little soft spot in his heart for the boy. _Damn it_. When did that happen?

Charles leaned in closer. "Then give me the chance to get to know you," he murmured before sealing their lips together.

Somewhat defeated, Erik hummed lightly into the kiss, closing his eyes and bringing his hands up to grasp the sides of Charles' face. This was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. How did Erik go from smashing his phone against the wall, ending a four month relationship with a good man, to having an eighteen year old virgin in his bed?

And had it been any other circumstance, it would've been quite hilarious. James would be so very jealous.

Erik kissed Charles roughly before he pulled away, abruptly. He looked the younger man dead in the eye. "If we do this, we do it MY way; we take it slow." He raised an eyebrow. "You hear me?"

Nodding eagerly, Charles let a small smile slip through.

"That means I'm not fucking you tonight. We can do other things, but not _that_—not yet at least," Erik said with authority.

His cock wanted to protest this, angrily.

Charles' face fell a little bit. "But…but you will?" He tipped his head to the side. "You will fuck me, one day?"

And goddamn it, hearing those words probably shouldn't do what it was doing to Erik. He felt his skin jump. His heart started racing and his head went light and tingly.

Of course he'd fuck Charles—he'd fuck Charles right now if he wasn't positive he'd tear the boy in two. Poor Erik had so much sexual frustration built up in his body (namely his cock), he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything other than just hold Charles down and fuck him until he cried.

And he didn't 'want' to make Charles cry, not like that at least. If he cries, Erik wants it to be because he's happy, not because Erik is hurting him.

And Erik 'would' hurt him.

"Yes, Charles—I will fuck you one day—but not tonight," he said. And it sounded almost foreign to his own ears. When did Erik become such a caring, nice guy? He should already be balls deep and thrusting right now. The hell?

Charles licked his lips before smiling. "What…what can we do then, tonight?" He asked almost giddy-like.

It wasn't fair—it really wasn't fair the way Charles looked and sounded when he said things like that. Erik was positive that he could come alone, just from the things that came out of Charles' mouth.

That filthy, filthy mouth. With its cherry red lips that were perfect for cock sucking.

Erik took in a shaky breath, willing himself 'not' to just throw the young man down and fuck him relentlessly. "What would 'you' like to do, Charles?" He said instead, instead of relentless fucking.

And, Jesus Christ, if the looks that Charles was giving him early were hot, then Erik had no words to describe the shy/naughty/I'm a bad little boy look Charles was giving him now. "I, um (more lip licking)…have always wanted to know how a blowjob would feel. If that's not asking too much," he said bashfully.

Asking too much? Erik had already had many a fantasies about having the younger man's cock in his mouth, and now just knowing that Erik was going to be his first— Mm! Hot damn! Fucking dream come true. He'll show Charles, just how well he sucks cock.

And it was great because, even if Erik were terrible, Charles wouldn't know the difference. He'd have nothing to compare it to!

But Erik wasn't terrible at oral sex, in fact, he was quite schooled at it, thanks.

A sly smile appeared over Erik's face. "Of course I'll suck your cock, Charles—I thought you'd never ask." A shudder ran through Charles' body. He bit his lip and scooted back on the bed more.

"How…how do you want me?" He asked nervously.

Bent over and asscheeks spread. _Goddamn._ Seriously, Erik was going to die if Charles kept up talking like that. _Die._

Or come prematurely, in his pants, embarrassingly.

Erik thought for a second (with his other head, the proper one) before he stood up. "Come here." He put his hand out for the younger man to take. "You first blowjob has to be the proper way—on your feet."

"My feet?" Charles questioned as he took the older man's hand. "Was that how your first one went?"

A smirk formed over Erik's face. He nodded. "Yeah, behind a gas station to be exact. I only had the wall to stop me from falling over."

"Oh." Charles said quietly. He stood next Erik and looked up at him. "And... how old were you? When you had your first one?"

The smirk on Erik's face faltered. Damn it. How did they get on this? "I…I was too young." He looked away.

"How young is too young?" Charles asked timidly.

Erik sighed. He looked back at the smaller man. "I was thirteen, Charles, thirteen and way too young." He knows this now, at the ripe old age of twenty-six.

Charles blinked. "Oh," he said softly. "That is young."

Nodding, Erik ran his hands down Charles' sides, moving them slowly to the younger man's belt. Time to get back to the task at hand, no point in dredging up the past.

"How old was the person, who gave you your first one…your first blowjob?"

Erik's hands froze. He looked back up at Charles, abandoning his task of removing Charles' pants.

Damn it.

"Charles," he said, or sighed, whatever. "That's not important right now." Really it wasn't, because Charles really didn't need to know that it was his father's thirty-six year old friend who was the one to have done so. "Do you still want me to do this, or not?" Because if so, they really needed to put a cap on this conversation.

Charles nodded wordlessly (thank god) and Erik sank down to his knees. He looked up at the younger man as he began undoing his belt and pants. He had to keep telling himself that Charles was 'not' thirteen, and that he was 'not' his father's friend—that this was different. That Charles wanted this, begged for it, really.

A soft moan left Charles' mouth as soon as his cock was freed and Erik's mind forgot all about his past. Hearing such lovely noises from the man above did things to his body that no one else ever could.

Ouch. James would not be happy to hear that.

He looked up at Charles before taking his cock in his hand. "You ready, Charles?" He asked faintly.

The younger man nodded as he chewed on his bottom lip in anticipation, his breathing already starting to speed up just from the sight of Erik, on his knees, his cock in hand, and the look Erik was giving him.

And, in well, it turned Erik on in so many ways seeing how Charles was looking down at him. He held onto the base of Charles' cock, giving it a few good strokes because he could. Charles' eyes slammed shut as a needy moan left his mouth. He wobbled a bit as Erik picked up pace.

"Lean on my shoulder if you need to," Erik said gruffly, and then took Charles into his mouth, swallowing him down all the way to the base. Charles' knees nearly buckled and his hand flew out and landed on Erik's shoulder. He let out an embarrassingly loud moan followed by a string of profanities. And it sounded so improper and naughty coming from his posh and British mouth.

"Oh God, Erik," he breathed out harshly. "I never knew it would feel like this." His eyes closed as his grip on Erik's shoulder hardened.

Erik ran his mouth over and over again, back and forth on Charles' plump cock. He flashed his eyes up at the man above him and hummed in agreement. Both of Erik's hands came up and grabbed Charles' hips, holding them in place while he sucked him harder.

"Oh, Erik," he panted. His eyes opened and he looked down at the man below him, who was servicing him in ways Charles didn't think possible, and it felt so good. "Can…can I-" Charles gasped. "Can I move my hips?" He asked breathlessly. "Can I fuck your mouth, like I've seen in porn?"

Oh god.

What sounded like a broken "fuck" was moaned around Charles' cock before Erik looked up at him. He nodded his head yes—and dear lord—just the mental image of sweet little Charles watching porn and touching himself. Erik had "prematurely coming" written all over his face now. Thanks.

He pulled away for a moment just to say: "Yes, Charles, god yes; anything you want," before he attacked Charles' cock again, sucking greedily.

Starting slowly, Charles begun to rock his hips back and forth, driving his cock into Erik's mouth smoothly. The man below him stilled, letting Charles pick the pace as he slid his cock in and out of his open mouth. The hand on Erik's shoulder slowly relocated to the back of Erik's head and held on firmly as Charles continued fucking into his mouth.

Charles gasped, breathlessly, when he found the rhythm he liked: slow and steady. Erik moaned around his cock and twirled his tongue over it every chance he got.

Without even realizing it, Charles had pressed up onto his toes and was now fucking down into Erik's mouth at an angle. His breaths were coming out in short, frantic huffs and his other hand had joined the one behind Erik's head, moving it in motion with his thrusts. "Is this okay?" he asked between soft gasps.

Erik nodded his head yes at the same time he hummed an "Mm Hm." He let Charles fuck into his mouth a few more times before he regained control of the blowjob and began moving his head again, on his own free will, sliding his lips efficiently over Charles' slippery cock. Earning yet another low groan from the younger man.

"Oh..oh god…Erik," Charles keened. "I'm gonna…"

Erik just nodded, never stopping, mouth working fervently over his cock.

Charles' eyes slammed shut as he came into Erik's mouth, his hands tightening even more on the back of the older man's head as he cried out a long moan. Dear lord it was amazing.

Feeling the pulsing cock in his mouth, Erik opened his throat up and swallowed all that Charles had to give him, humming along in appreciation as the younger man emptied his contents into his mouth.

There was a lot, too.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Charles said quietly a few times before he could start to feel his legs again. He didn't even realize he was leaning on Erik once more. Erik looked up at the man above him; breath all out of sorts, face sweaty and flushed. Charles was positive he looked just like one should after receiving their first blowjob. His legs wobbled out and Erik caught him with a laugh as he joined the older man on the floor.

"Fuck." Charles laughed himself, looking at Erik with appreciation in his eyes before punching him in the shoulder. "That was for making me stand, you ass!"

Erik laughed, wrapping his arms around the younger man. "What? You thought I was going to make your first one easy?" He kissed the side of Charles' head. "Next time I'll let you sit on the bed."

"Thanks." Charles said dryly. He then turned and looked softly at the man next to him. He ran a hand down Erik's face. "Thank you, Erik—thank you for trusting me enough to do this."

Returning the same look, Erik leaned into Charles' touch and closed his eyes. "Don't thank me; it makes it sound like you're paying me or something." He smiled and peeked one eye open.

Charles was smiling back at him. "You know what I mean."

Chuckling, Erik pulled Charles into his lap. "I know, I just like giving you a hard time." He murmured and then kissed Charles sweetly.

"_Oh_," Charles exclaimed after he broke away from Erik's lips, noting that there was something poking him in his behind. And it was quite hard too. "Um... I suppose I should help you with that," he said shyly.

Erik grinned like a moron. "I was hoping you would say that. My cock has been on protest from my hand for a while now—it says I've been taking advantage of it too much as of lately."

Chuckling himself now, Charles gave him an apologetic face. "That bad, huh?"

"Every since you came into the picture," Erik snarled with a smile before nipping at Charles' neck.

Charles jumped slightly with a yelp. "My god, Erik, it's only been two days! It couldn't have been that bad." He rocked back in Erik's lap and gave him an amused look.

Closing his eyes and groaning softly, Erik shook his head before looking at Charles again. "You have no idea," he cried out dramatically. "You tortured me in _so_ many ways. I was jacking off every other hour just to get you out of my head."

That...that was hot.

Charles found himself suddenly feeling sheepish around the older man. He ducked his head. "Sorry, erm...some of that may have been my fault."

"Of course it was your fault. You were the reason why I was holding a masturbation contest with me and my former fifteen year old self and, hint, present me won." Erik said.

Wait, that didn't even really make any sense. How can you...? A head shake. Still, Charles stifled a laugh by biting his lip. Oh the images. He kept his head ducked as his eyes looked up, guilty, at the older man beside him. "No, I mean—it may have been my fault because I was doing it on purpose... at times," he said timidly. _ All times, actually._

The look on Erik's face was of pure humor. It could almost be described as an _Ah Ha_ look. He pointed at Charles, finger shaking. "The pen! Sucking on the pen. I knew _it._ That was on purpose. Nobody sucks on a pen that suggestively, unless they want...well, you know." That _tease_.

Still looking guilty as ever, in the sexiest way possible, Charles batted his eyes at the taller man in way of answering.

Erik shook his head. "You're. Evil."

Charles full on laughed. "But you love me anyways," he blurted out. Stupidly.

Awkward silence filled the room. Oh dear, did he really just say that? Charles had never felt so _stupid_ for saying something so uncalled for and premature. Goddamn hormones.

Ah. Perhaps... perhaps Erik was right.

Charles hoped that didn't happen a lot.

But Erik just grabbed Charles and pulled him into a hug. "Maybe one day, Charles," he murmured sweetly into his ear, and _who_ was this guy he was turning into?

…

"…little bit faster…yeah, right there…god, Charles," Erik rasped out. He lifted his head off the pillow and watched as Charles worked his hand quickly over his cock. "Yeah, that feels so good."

Having relocated to Erik's bed, Charles was confident enough in his hand skills to try giving Erik a handjob; having enough experience on himself as the deciding factor.

Well what? He was only human.

He knew trying to reciprocate with a blowjob was out of the question for the night. One, it getting late, and two, not having any practice put him on nerve. He didn't want to screw it up. It was something that Erik needed to work with him on before they tried.

So, for the time being, he just did what he knew he could do best. He tightened his grip on Erik's massive cock- -it really was a lovely cock- -pumping quickly. He switched hands a couple of times after cramping up, and then just finally settled on using both hands to bring the man to completion. Damn Erik and his horse cock.

There should be a warning label on that thing.

"Christ, Charles," Erik groaned, head slamming into the pillow as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. It was absolute torture of the best kind. Charles might have been unskilled in all other sexual experiences, but he sure didn't lack in the handjob department.

Erik looked back down just in time to see Charles boldly lean down and lick a small stripe across the tip of Erik's cock.

Oh _god_. Naughty virgin.

Erik's eyes went wide and his breath hitched in his throat (he may have been trying to hold back an embarrassing whine, or a cry…probably both).

And it was all Erik could take, watching Charles as he licked his lips afterwards, tasting as much of Erik's precome he could. It sent Erik over to edge. Cascading over really. His cock pulsed and next thing he knew, come was shooting out rapidly and coating Charles' fist as he stroked Erik through his completion.

God. Damn.

After Erik caught his breath, he picked his head back up off the pillow. He was about to offer to get Charles a towel, for his soiled hand, but the sight below him killed- -_killed_- -any words that he had in his throat.

Fuck it. Erik whimpered.

Charles was bashfully looking at his come covered hand, bottom lip in his mouth as he studied it for a moment before, wait for it, wait for it...

His tongue shot out and swiped across his fingers, gathering up a good amount of Erik's bitter seed before dragging it into his curious and waiting mouth.

Holy. Fuck. _Holy fuck_.

Erik couldn't talk if he tried. He was pretty sure all that would come out would be a long, and loud, embarrassing moan. Or possibly just air.

His come. Charles had licked his come, off his hand. Erik groaned.

And if that wasn't hot enough, it was the first come that Charles had ever tasted. _Ever_.

Erik's come, Erik's come was his first.

And hopefully last.

…

Erik's bedroom door flew open with probably more velocity than strictly necessary. "_Erik,_" came a shrieking voice.

Erik shot straight up in bed, arms flailing and fighting with the comforter to see where the offending sound was coming from. Good god it was too early for this shit. Probably. Probably too early.

"_What?_ What?" Erik said, all confused and still trying to wake up.

There Raven stood, in his doorway, arms firmly crossed and a stern look plastered on her face. (Erik was becoming all too familiar with this certain look, and he didn't care very much for it, thanks.)

"What the fuck do you want, Raven?" Erik asked grumpily, adjusting his puffy bed comforter.

"Charles, is missing," she said matter-factly, arms now on her hips; an accusing look directed his way. _Well_ he never.

"And that's my problem how?" Erik said just as snappily, sitting up in his bed more. He fluffed his comforter up higher.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "All I know is, he was here last night, sleeping in my room, and now he's gone— without a trace." She glared at him. "He would have at least told me goodbye before he left. Did you run into him again last night and say some more awful and hurtful things to him again?"

Not exactly...

A small hand brushed up Erik's thigh and he had to stop himself from jumping. He sat up even more, pulling the comforter up as high as he could around his chest. "Raven, I have no idea what happened to Charles, but I don't apprec-_ah_... appreciate, you storming in here and accusing me of such accusations."

Raven cocked her head with a suspicious look. "What is wrong with you?"

Besides the norm?

Erik felt another hand brush past his groin. He jumped slightly with a yelp. "Nothing," he snapped out, followed by: "Get the fuck out, Raven."

Eyes going wide, Raven's face twisted into comical horror. "Oh my god…" she made a face. "Do you have... a boner, or something? Did I walk in on you masturbating?"

"RAVEN!"

She snickered. "Oh Lord, I have to leave now, this is too much, even for me." She turned to leave but looked back at him once more when she got to the door. "But seriously, Erik, you broke Charles' heart last night, and if I find out you're the reason why he left—I'll kill you," she said with no trace of sarcasm in her voice.

Wonderful.

Erik rolled his eyes as she left, and once his door was closed again, he lifted his comforter up and arched an eyebrow. "Broke your heart, huh?" He smiled. "Well, I'll just have to fix that, now won't I?"

Charles smiled up at him and Erik joined him under the covers, pulling the comforter over their heads as Charles moaned softly.

…

Frowning, Charles looked at the window. "Do I really have to go out this?"

Erik gave him the best apologetic look he could. "There's really no other way. Raven rarely leaves the apartment on Saturdays, and the only way out is the front door. You'd have to sneak by her to do so, which is already out of the question."

The pout Charles gave was heart breaking, at best. "But I've never scaled down a fire escape before. I was hoping to not have to do that until at least my mid twenties..."

Smiling, Erik pulled the smaller man close to him. "Well, let's just say this probably won't be the last time you'll have to use the fire escape as a hasty retreat. So let's just call this one "practice"." He gave Charles a wink. "And you'll have to get used to that if you're going to keep dating me."

Charles smiled warmly at that. "I guess I could live with that," he said softly. Erik gave him a quick kiss before opening his window. He watched as Charles climbed out and grabbed onto the guardrail, looking back at Erik after. "When will I see you again?" he asked.

Smiling even bigger-almost like a creepy shark would- -Erik leaned out his window. "Whenever you'd like, baby." He pressed one last kiss to Charles' lips.

Whenever he liked? Charles could live with _that_, also.

...

Later that night, Erik was lounging on his couch, half watching TV, half replaying the events from last night over in his head. He smiled lazily at the memory of being Charles' first blowjob.

"Cut it out, Erik, you look like _creepy stalker guy_ when you smile like that." Raven said from the loveseat.

Erik huffed before sitting up. Way for Raven to ruin the moment. He stood up and began to make his way to the kitchen. "I'm going to grab a beer, you want anything?" he asked his sister gruffly.

"Sure, I'll take a beer." Raven replied without lifting her head.

"I meant something age appropriate." Erik said dryly.

"Yeah—a beer." And boy, was that ever sarcastic. Erik wasn't sure he appreciated that.

"Whatever," was grumbled as he retreated to the kitchen. Not a minute after he stepped in he heard a knock on the front door. "You got that?" Erik hollered out to his sister. It wasn't un-like her friends to just drop by on a Saturday night—after all—most of them were jobless twats who didn't have the words "I think I'll call first" in their vocabulary. Typical teenagers.

Also, Erik really hoped it wasn't that Alex kid. He could be so annoying and mouthy. Ugh. Erik couldn't stand him most.

"Um, Erik?" Raven said, bringing him out of his pointless thoughts. He turned and looked at her, beer in his hand.

Holy _crap_, she was white as a ghost!

"Raven? What is it?" Erik questioned, setting his beer on the counter and walking towards his sister.

She just shook her head. "The door, it's for you." A pause. "It's James."

Oh.

Oh no. This can't be good.

…

"I tried calling you," the Scottish man said, looking at Erik as they sat next to each other on the couch. "I just kept getting that annoying little _the number you're trying to call is no longer in service_, message."

He gave James a small shrug, smirking. "Broke my phone again. Got a new number when I went in and got a new phone."

A sigh. "Meaning you threw it against the wall again. Honestly Erik, when are you going to learn to control that temper of yours?" James questioned as he looked to his ex with a disappointed face. A face Erik was _very_ used to.

An eyeroll. Erik didn't have time for this, and he was 99.9% positive that Raven was eavesdropping in the hallway, the bitch.

"Listen, James, is there a reason why you came by?" Erik asked as he crossed his arms and leaned away from the other man.

As much as he would love to have some quick, dirty break-up sex with James, Erik knew he couldn't do that to Charles.

He was trying to be a better man, after all.

Sighing, James pulled out a couple of folded up shirts from the bag he'd brought. "Here." He handed them to Erik. "Since now my suspicions are fully confirmed that we are no longer dating, you might want some of your clothes back."

Suspicions? What didn't he understand about: "fuck you too"? Erik couldn't have made it more clear.

"Thanks," Erik muttered as he took his turtlenecks back. They looked ridiculous on James anyway.

A beat of silence.

"So," James said awkwardly, "you been taking care of yourself?"

What the hell? It had been three days, not three months. What was he trying to get at here? Did Erik _look_ uncared for?

The older man shrugged, then took a drink of his beer. "I suppose." Do handjobs from sexy, eighteen year old brunets, count as "taking care of yourself"?

"Good, good." James nodded his head. He looked dotingly at the taller man. "You look well."

Seriously, three days. What the fuck was going on?

And also, so bad did Erik want to reply: "Well that, my friend, is because I have replaced you with a new and _younger_, sexy little thing, who just so happens to give _the_ best handjobs ever."

But that would just be mean, and uncalled for. James never did anything to deserve that. Erik was the one who cocked up their relationship, not James.

So instead, he just cocked his eyebrow, raising his beer to his lips. "Thanks…you too." And he said it in the most chastity, dry way he could, before taking a drink.

James smiled and shook his head. "Always the ass," he mumbled. He looked back up at his ex. "Listen, Erik, I know we didn't date all that long, but I still cared about you—still do in fact, for some reason—the point is, I want you to take care of yourself. Do what makes you happy. Even if that's-"

There was a knock at the door—and thank goodness—Erik welcomed the distraction. Even if he already knew it was just one of Raven's delinquent friends. She had told him it was Angel, who was supposed to be stopping by tonight, and Erik couldn't have been happier that she chose this very moment to do so. So instead of hollering for Raven to get the door, as normal, he stood up himself.

"I'll just be a minute, James," he said happily, stopping his ex from saying whatever sad little speech he had prepared up in his mind, before heading over to the door.

James let out an annoyed huff and leaned back against the couch. Typical Erik; he'd do anything, and everything, to get out of talking about _feelings_. He once pushed an old lady in front of a bus, just to avoid hearing James tell him that he loved him.

Okay, so it wasn't an 'old' lady, and the bus was like, five hundred feet away and going two miles per hour, but still... James was hurt.

Erik gave himself a victory smile, at once again getting himself out of a "feelings" conversation, and made his way to the door. And he was glad to see Angel, too. She was probably the one he hated least out of all of Raven's juvenile friends.

That, and, they had this ongoing 'burn' competition between them, in which they each raced to see who could say the first, or leave with the last, burn on each other. So far, Angel had the last one on Erik, by leaving him with a: "_Calling you stupid would just be an insult to stupid people everywhere_", so he was excited for having the element of surprise on his side, and was already ready to sling an insult her way, about prison tattoos, when he flung the door open and-

Nearly choked to death, on his own spit.

"Charles?" He got out, eyes wide. Oh no. Not now, any time but now.

The younger man smiled up at him. "Hello, Erik," he said quietly before biting on his bottom lip. "I missed you. I hope it's okay that I-"

"Erik?" came an unfamiliar, males voice. Charles furrowed his brows at Erik before peeking around him and into the living room.

The mystery man was standing and making his way over to the door. Erik mentally cursed and then stepped out of the way so that Charles could see in completely.

Might as well get this shit storm over with.

"Uh, Charles." Erik scratched the back of his neck. Wow, it was really awkward having his ex and the man he was currently dating so close to each other. This was not going to end well. He motioned to the other brunet. "This is-"

"James." Charles supplied dryly. Yeah, he already knew who he was; he saw the picture on Erik's table. Charles had already heard all about him from Raven, and if Charles were to be completely honest with himself, he would have say that the chap looked just like an older version of himself. It was a bit unsettling. Erik must have something for short brunets with blue eyes and accents.

James shot Erik a confused look. "This one of Raven's little friends?"

Ouch. That hurt.

Charles just shot the other man a hateful look before turning back to Erik, betrayal on his face. "Well, I see you already have plans for the night—so sorry to have bothered you," he said snippily before turning and leaving.

"Charles," Erik called out, but was too late. The younger man had already made his way down the stairs, quickly, and out of Erik's apartment complex.

Erik thumped his head against the doorframe.

Fuck.

TBC


	4. 4

**A/N: Surprise!**

Erik stepped back into the room and looked at James.

"Who the hell was that?" the Scottish man asked with a look of complex.

Running a hand down his face, Erik thought this evening couldn't possibly get any worse. "James," he turned to the other man. "I need you to get the fuck out—I have something I need to take care of."

James arched an eyebrow. "What, between you at that kid? You can't be serious, Erik? How old is he anyways? Fifteen?"

Okay, so things just got worse. Erik covered his face with both hands and let out a low groan, and not a good one-one that said: why me?

Removing his hands from his face, Erik just gave James a _not now_ look. "Just…don't worry about it, all right?" he sniped at his ex ever so unkindly.

Then again, when is Erik kind?

James shook his own head, a look of sorrow on his face…or was that pity? Erik didn't need no fucking pity. "Erik," James said softly, "I don't know what's going on between you and that…that kid, but whatever it is, just be careful." He leaned in and placed a quick, chastity kiss on Erik's lips. "Take care of yourself, Erik," he said before leaving through the door.

Erik sighed. He closed the door and looked at it for awhile. Kid. Charles 'was' a kid. And his little tantrum he just threw over seeing Erik's ex just proved it even more. If he would've just stayed at let Erik explain that James was merely there to return his shirts, instead of running off like a hurt teenager (fuck, he IS a teenager), Erik wouldn't be having second thoughts about wanting to go after Charles.

Should he go after Charles?

Fuck. Of course he's going to go after Charles. He may be young, but Erik was young once too, he knows all about emotions and getting overly worked up over something trivial.

He grabbed his coat with another sigh and headed out the door.

Not that he knew where he was going, hell; he didn't even know where Charles lived.

Fantastic.

He headed out the door anyway and walked down his stairs. Fuck. This was ridiculous. Not even 24 hours after they started dating and he's already going after Charles to explain to him that James was not there for sexual orientations. Just clothing return.

Seriously, where was Erik going?

Ah. Not far after all. He spotted Charles sitting on the sidewalk, scuffing his shoe against the street. He looked sad as shit too.

It was not a good look on him, Erik decided, and it broke what he once thought to be an unbreakable heart. Erik sat down next to Charles, who of course didn't look up. "Uh, listen, Charles-" he begun, not really sure where he was going with it.

"I get it," Charles cut in. He looked up at Erik and, fuck—he'd been crying. His eyes were all rimmed red and he still had traces of moisture stained down his cheeks. "I understand, Erik. I'm a virgin—he's not, of course you're still sleeping with him. It's why you told me you didn't want to sleep with me."

What the fuck? What was happening? Where did he even come up with that conclusion?

What weird ass, fucked up, afterschool programs does he watch?

"Charles." Erik shook his head. He tipped Charles' chin up to force the younger man to look at him. "I'm not still sleeping with James. He only came over to return a few of my things. I would never do anything like that while I'm dating you. What kind of person do you think I am?"

Don't answer that.

Charles shrugged. He looked back down. "I don't know," he said softly. "I just thought…"

"You thought wrong." Erik cut in. He took Charles' hand and placed a kiss to it. "Never, Charles, I would never do anything to betray you like that." He looked deep into his eyes. "You have to trust me. I know you're young and inexperienced, but you have to know that I would never sleep with anyone else just because we're not yet."

And all be damn, Erik found he meant it. Huh.

"I told you I was ready," Charles snapped.

"No you're not, Charles," Erik said just as harshly. "And stop trying to rush this—that's how you end up regretting things." Take it from Erik, he would know.

Charles was silent for a moment. He looked down at his shoes. "I would never regret you, Erik," he said faintly.

This got Erik to smile. "I still think we should go slow. Just trust me on this one." He put an arm around the smaller man and pulled him into his side even more. "I know what I'm doing," he murmured, resting his chin on top of Charles' head.

The younger man smiled underneath him. "Can we still do stuff? Other stuff. Together?" He asked innocently, but Erik knew it was anything but innocent.

Goddamn _it_ Charles.

Instantly, Erik felt an electric surge run through his body and down to his cock. He removed his head and gave Charles a knowing look. "What do you think?"

A shrug, and Charles smirked at him. "That maybe you enjoy jacking-off ten times a day?"

"You little shit." Erik bumped his shoulder into the smaller man. "I should've never told you that," he said with his own smirk. He then looked off into the traffic before bringing his eyes back to Charles. "And it was more like twenty times a day," he added with a smile.

Charles pulled Erik back into him, bringing their faces just inches apart. "And I think that's kind of hot," he whispered against Erik's mouth. A small shudder left Erik before he closed the distance and sealed their lips together hotly.

After a moment though, Charles pulled away with a frown and furrowed brows. "What is that? You hear that?"

Erik strained his ears. He heard cars driving by, horns honking, people yelling in the background—typical New York City music. Nothing out of the-

Wait. There. There it was. Erik heard it now. Sounds like…someone yelling? A female perhaps?

Both men turned their heads and looked up towards Erik's apartment building and-

Oh. Right.

So _that's_ where the source was coming from.

Raven was leaning out the window, cursing down at the men below, saying things such as: "_What the hell do you two think you're doing_?" And: "_What did I tell you_?" And, always the famous: "_Don't make me come down there_!"

Charles and Erik exchanged glances.

"Should we...should we run?"

…

"No! No! _No_!" Raven was pacing (again) in front of the couch, hands on top of her head in frustration. She stopped and glared at both of them. "You two!" She pointed. "What about our agreement?"

Erik rolled his eyes and draped an arm across Charles' shoulder. "Agreement? It was more like a list of demands—of which, I found ridiculous by the way."

"Clearly," Raven said dryly as she eyed the two men on the couch.

"Raven, I think you're overreacting just a tiny bit, don't you?" Charles tried.

Which was obviously the wrong thing to say at a time like this.

She stared at the two of them for a moment before she sighed. "Yeah, you know what? You're right, I am overreacting. Go on, date each other, fuck each other; I don't care anymore." She put her hands up in defeat.

"Really?" Erik questioned with excitement as he sat forward in his seat.

"No!" Raven snapped.

Ah rats.

…

Erik looked behind himself before giving Charles a quick kiss… and another…and one more after that.

"Erik," Charles laughed into the kiss before pushing him away, looking around the taller man to make sure the coast was clear. "You'll get us in trouble," he chided lowly with a smirk.

"Fuck it," Erik grabbed for the younger man again. "It's worth it," he said as he brought Charles into another tender kiss.

"Mmm," Charles hummed into the kiss before breaking away with a small gasp. He blinked up at the older man. "I'll see you later, yes?"

"You'd better," Erik growled with a smile. "I have 'plans' for you."

A quick shudder ran through Charles' body. He bit his bottom lip and nodded. "Then I'll have no choice but to come back," he murmured.

The moment was ruined, by an obnoxious wailing of "_Erik_."

It could only be Raven.

"Night, Charles," Erik said quickly with a look of terror/sorrow on his face. It was a difficult face to pull off. "See you in a few hours," he added quickly with a wink.

Erik closed the front door and turned just in time to see Raven in her favorite stance: hands on hips and a squinted eye.

"Jesus Raven, I was just saying goodnight. You need to chill out for real, little sis." Erik said as he crossed over to the living room, walking past his sister with a breeze.

She followed him, judging glare still firm on her face. "It took you a while. What were you two doing?" She shook a finger at him (ah, her other favorite pose). "You two aren't up to no good, are you? I don't trust you, Erik."

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Erik flopped down on the couch and reached for the remote. "No, Raven, we're not "up to no good" and we're not plotting anything either, before you even ask."

Oh, they were totally plotting things.

He tilted his head towards her and—oh good—she still looked pissed. "We have agreed to no longer see each other. Just for you, sweet sister," he said with the teeniest, tiniest, hint of sarcasm.

Okay, his words were dripping with it so thickly it was starting to cover the walls.

And Raven seemed to notice, of course. She took in a low, deep-probably angry- -breath. "Erik," she started slowly, "I swear to god-"

"Raven," Erik snapped. He turned to face her completely. "I said we're not dating. Can you just fucking drop it already?" Christ. Who put her in charge of the universe?

She looked at him for a moment, almost as if she were trying to read his mind (good luck getting into that steel trap), and sighed. "Really?"

Erik nodded slowly. "Really."

Raven continued to look at him in thought for another minute, and then: "Okay," she said, seemingly satisfied with Erik's response. Until: "Then I'd like to see you get back with James."

Wait, what?

Erik's eyes almost popped right out of his head. He gave his sister an incredulous look. "Raven, what the fu-"

"Just hear me out, Erik," she cut in. "I may not have liked James particularly all that much, but from what I saw, you two were good together. Maybe you should give him another chan-"

Erik had already left the room.

A huff. "So much for that," she muttered to herself.

Looks like it's on to Plan B, then.

…

Erik was still rolling his eyes by the time he got to the 24hour diner. He looked down at his watch. Shit. He was already almost twenty minutes late. Damn Raven and her _Where are you going, Erik? What are you doing, Erik? Who are you seeing, Erik? You never go out by yourself. What are you up to? Don't lie to me, Erik; I know you don't have any-_

Erik shook his head. Fucking Raven. It was all her fault that he was late meeting Charles. Hopefully the younger man didn't think that Erik had stood him up. God that would be awful. Would Charles be upset that Erik was late? Would he even bother to call Erik before leaving if he thought that Erik wasn't coming? Why was Erik so worried about every little detail all of a sudden?

And more importantly:

Who the fuck was that guy talking to Charles? And why was he looking at Charles like he wanted to devour him?

In about .2 seconds Erik was across the diner and had on his possessive face.

"Erik," Charles said, a bit shocked to see the look of _murder_ his boyfriend had on his face. "I thought you may have forgotten."

"Who," Erik asked between his teeth, completely ignoring Charles' statement, "is this?" He looked at the man leaning against Charles' booth, like he belonged there. Nice leather jacket. Ass.

The mystery man flashed Erik a sharky grin, and, dear Lord—who shows that many teeth when they smile? Erik instantly disliked him.

"Name's Michael," he said to Erik, giving him an appreciative once over. "And you are?" he questioned undeterred and smoothly—and damn him for being so _suave_. Erik hated him even more.

"Charles' boyfriend," Erik snapped, not at all liking the way that this 'Michael' guy was sizing him up. Erik dared the man to try and challenge him for Charles. He would make the good looking bastard rue the day he was born.

Rue it!

And if Erik, ever the dumbass he was, wasn't so busy being a possessive fuck, he would have noticed the absolute look of fondness on Charles' face at the word "boyfriend".

"Ah, I see," Michael said, still undeterred. Smooth jerk. He cocked his head at Erik. "And as "Charles' boyfriend" (wait, was that air quotes with out actual air quotes?), do you normally make it a habit to run late when meeting him?" A sexy smile. "Because if he was _my_ lover, I would never be late, in fact, I would be early." He gave the brunet a wink.

Charles blushed. Oh dear. It was about to get violent in here.

Erik's fist was already drawing back. Who the hell did this smug son-of-a-bitch think-

"Erik," Charles snapped. He stood and took Erik's hands (namely the fist) in his own. "Calm down, love—just breathe. Michael here didn't mean any harm by it, he was actually just telling me about his job before you showed up."

Squinting his eye (must have got that from Raven), Erik looked around Charles to see the arrogant bastard smiling. "Really? And what do you do, Michael?" he said with no sarcasm what so ever, and he even made a point 'not' to roll his eyes. God he hated that man!

Michael flashed another toothy grin. "I'm an actor," he said proudly.

Erik snorted, less than impressed as always. "Really? Then why have I never seen you before?"

"Well actually, Erik," Charles said as he moved to Erik's side, "Michael here as been in a number of films, including X-"

"Listen, I really don't give a crap what "films" he's been in (if any)," Erik snarled at the man as he pushed Charles behind him in a proactive manner. "All I care about is the fact that he's been _eye fucking_ you since I got here."

"Erik!" Charles cried out in horror. Again. Who knew dating Erik Lehnsherr would be so... complicated.

Michael seemed unfazed by Erik's behavior, likes he's worked with worse. "Well, again…maybe if you would have been on time…" he said quietly, looking down at his nails.

Oh that was it. Erik didn't care how good-looking the man was or how much he reminded Erik of himself—he was going to bloody his nose. Possibly even give him a good old fashion shiner in the right eye. That would be a nice parting gift. He'd like to see the man shoot his next film with one of those on his perfectly chiseled face.

Erik's fist was already clenched, ready to draw his arm back, when a familiar voice drifted through the air and stung his ears.

"Erik?"

Ah. Now it was Charles' turn to be jealous. He narrowed his eyes as he turned around slowly. He knew that voice. He may have only heard it one other time before, but it sounded just as it did the last time he remembered hearing it.

Fucking James.

Both Erik and Charles turned around to see James approaching. Erik may have mumbled "fuck my life" while Charles felt the sudden urge to stand closer to Erik, possibly put an arm around him for good measures.

"Hey Erik, funny running into to here," James started, and then was at a loss for words when his eyes landed on the man behind them. "Oh…oh my god. You're…you're Michael Fa-"

"Alright," Erik said, cutting off James with an eyeroll. This was getting out of hand. He turned to Charles. "I've had just about enough of this evening. You ready to get out of here?" Leave this freak show behind.

Charles nodded. He agreed, now that James was here.

Michael looked past both Erik and Charles and smiled when he caught sight of the other man. "So, I do believe you were just saying something about recognizing me, perhaps?" he asked with a hint of intrigue.

James blushed a cute shade of pink. "It's just…I- I've seen all your movies. I'm a huge fan," he said bashfully.

Really? This was news to Erik. He deadpanned at his bumbling ex.

Smiling even wider, Michael stepped past Erik and Charles until he was closer to the Scottish man. "Well then, seeing how you're such a huge fan and all, I guess I'll have no choice but to take you out some time," he said with a wink.

"I'm free right now…" James replied softly, ducking his head.

Erik looked sick. He turned to Charles and whispered, "You seen enough?"

Charles nodded, although not quite able to tear his eyes away yet. There was something about these two. They just had this chemistry between them, instantly.

"Yeah," he agreed eventually, "I think I'm done here."

…

"Shh," Erik chided. "You have to be quiet, Charles, or she'll hear you."

Fumbling his way into Erik's window, Charles made an unhappy face. "Well I'm sorry," he said with a hushed voice, "but I'm still not quite used to climbing in one's window as a way of making an entrance." Charles toppled in and landed on Erik's carpet. He looked up at the smirking man above him. "Or an exit," he added, just because he could.

Helping the younger man up, Erik brought Charles up until their faces were just inches apart. He smiled at the shorter man. "Well I'm glad you're here now," he murmured before sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Charles forgot all about what he was complaining about.

They kissed for a minute, a small, needy sound came from Charles' throat and went straight to Erik's cock.

It pulsed.

Not yet, Erik told himself, not tonight, it's still too soon.

But that didn't mean they couldn't do other things...

And as if Charles was a goddamn mind-reader, he pulled away, breath slightly out of sorts, and looked at Erik desperately. "Can I...can I try sucking your cock tonight?" He licked his lips.

Oh god.

As if Erik wasn't already having a hard enough time breathing just from kissing the younger man, hearing him say shit that like- -and having it come out of that pretty and proper mouth of his- -made Erik want to curl up in the corner and die.

But there will be no dying tonight!

Not when Charles looked so eager to suck cock.

"Fuck Charles," Erik breathed out while running a hand down the younger man's face. A heavy thumb caressed his bottom lip.

Biting said bottom lip shyly (_damn it Charles, stop it_), Charles batted his eyes up at the taller man. "Is that a yes?"

Well it sure as hell wasn't a goddamn no.

Erik hoisted Charles up into his arms and kissed him all the way (the whole three feet) to his bed. They landed with a bounce and kept kissing all the while.

When Erik found himself rutting (oh god, not this again) against the smaller man, he flipped off of him and sat on the bed, looking down at Charles as he caught his breath.

The younger man propped himself up on his elbows and gave Erik the same lust filled look he was receiving, all while breathing slightly heavy as well. "Erik?" he questioned. "Is that a yes? Can I try and suck your cock tonight?"

Fucking Christ. A low trembling shudder worked its way through Erik's body, and it would have headed straight south to his cock, but that was already quite hard and becoming even harder by the moment, thanks.

"Charles, if you keep letting dirty shit like that slip out of your mouth, you won't have a cock to suck. I'm this close to prematurely coming. I'm afraid to move, as if any movement right now could cause enough friction to make me explode in my pants."

Another adorable, live-ruining life look came from Charles before he smiled down at Erik's cock-area. "Oh." He traced a finger on the bed sheet. "I see."

Erik took in a relaxing, non-ejaculating breath, and looked away from Charles for a moment. There was no way he was going to be able to last longer than a few swipes of Charles' wicked tongue—no matter how inexperienced the younger man was. And something about _that_ made it even hotter. Damn it!

Erik was doomed.

And he really didn't want Charles' first blowjob session to end up with Erik coming embarrassingly early, just from a flick of Charles' tongue, the younger man getting a face full of unexpected ejaculation.

Well, actually, the face full of come would be pretty hot…

Erik came back to. He shook his head and looked back at Charles, who was still, giving him that _I-want-your-cock-in-my-mouth_ look. He wore it quite well.

"Fuck Charles, get over here," Erik said huskily before wrapping a hand around Charles' head and sealing their lips together again.

All he had to do was last longer than Charles did when Erik gave him his first receiving blowjob and they'd be fine.

Right?

Fuck it. Erik just wanted Charles' sweet and soft lips around his cock and he didn't care how long he lasted. He was _not_ ashamed.

Charles, feeling ever so daring, reached down and started stroking Erik's massive erection through his pants while they were busy kissing. Erik practically cried out when he felt the hand brush past his straining boner, but it was when Charles started grinding his palm against it was when Erik had lost all dignity. He moaned out low and long, straight into Charles' mouth before breaking away to give Charles a heated look—one that said: _I am going blow my load in my pants if you don't stop teasing me._

Oh the looks going on around here.

Charles bit his lip from anticipation and looked down at Erik's 'problem area' before blinking up at him innocently.

Innocent Erik's nuts; he knew there was nothing "innocent" to the look that the younger man was giving him. It was more like a_I'm going to ruin you and then tell all my friends how long you didn't last when I sucked your cock_.

Really, what's with all the looks going on around here?

Slowing, ever so slowly, Charles reached back down with a gentle hand and traced the outline of Erik's erection through his increasingly tighter pants.

Come to think of it, why the fuck was Erik still wearing pants?

One pantsless Erik later, Charles was blushing endearingly and wondering if he should be removing his own pants as well.

Erik slipped his swollen cock out through the slit in his boxers and started stroking himself slowly. He looked at Charles with seductively haunting eyes.

And poor Charles, as if he wasn't already horny enough, now the man next to him on the bed was touching himself and giving him "come-get-me" eyes. Charles turned an even deeper shade of rosy pink.

This only turned Erik on even more. He watched Charles flush nicely before throwing a knowing smile his way. "Charles," Erik said deeply, "am I making you nervous?"

Shaking his head, Charles wasn't really sure who he was trying to convince here. He worried on his bottom lip for what seemed like the tenth time that night before nodded his head "yes" shyly. "Just a little," he whispered. "I don't want to screw this up."

Erik smiled fondly at the younger man's concern. "Charles, love," he said sweetly. "There's no way you could screw this up," because Erik won't last long enough for that to happen. "I'm sure you'll do just fine. Just go slow and let me guide you, okay?"

Nodding again, Charles brought his lip out of his mouth and his eyes up to meet Erik's. "Okay," he said weakly, but Erik was sure there was also a hint of confidence behind it.

"All right, come here then," Erik said lovingly before reaching out for Charles. "I'm going to prop myself up by the headboard with some pillows so I can watch you, and I want you to lie down by my legs. Is that all right?"

Shooting a semi-confused look to the older man, Charles cocked his head to the right. "So, you don't want me on my knees?" And it wasn't supposed to come out sounding so dirty and pornish, but goddamn it—it just did.

Erik's cock nearly ruptured from the question and he had to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from embarrassing the both of them. The older man managed to choke out a: "No, that's okay," before clearing his throat and trying again with more confidence. "No, not this time. I want you to be comfortable for your first time giving one. The bed's just fine."

Not that Erik didn't want to see Charles down on his knees—for the love of all that is holy; Erik so bad wanted to see him down on his knees— but Charles would probably make Erik come alone just from flashing his bright blue eyes up at him whilst on said knees, while Erik's heavy cock rested perfectly on his tongue.

Got to stop thinking those thoughts; premature ejaculation.

Charles settled down by Erik's legs and his face was just mere inches away from Erik' straining cock. It pulsed the second Charles' hand took over for Erik's.

Erik propped himself up on all the pillows he owned and watched in 1) anticipation from thinking about getting a blowjob from the younger man for the past three days now (was that all: three days? Erik suddenly felt moronic again) and, 2) Utter fear from knowing this would end quicker than the first time he watched porn and jacked-off— goddamn that was embarrassing. Good thing he was the only one around for that.

But surprisingly, when Charles flicked his tongue out and licked across the head of Erik's cock, it didn't erupt and send ejaculation flying out all over Charles' pretty face.

Again, that still would have been fucking hot, mortifying, but hot nonetheless.

Instead, Erik hissed in pleasure and thumped his head back against the headboard lightly. Blue eyes flashed up and found grey-green. "Am I doing it right?" Charles questioned.

Taking in a deep breath, Erik nodded. "Charles, as long as embarrassing noises keep coming out of my mouth, it's a pretty sure sign that you're doing a good job."

Charles smiled bashfully. "K. I just wanted to make sure it felt good."

Oh, it felt good.

Erik watched as Charles took another pass at the head of Erik's cock. It sent shivers down the taller man's spine and he closed his eyes briefly.

Only briefly; there was no way in hell he'd miss watching this.

Watching through hooded lids, Erik moaned softly as Charles' tongue traveled down the length of his cock.

It had a long way to go…

Traveling back up was equally as erotic feeling for the older man, he found himself twisting his hands into the bed sheets to keep himself from just all out screaming Charles' name.

Goddamn Raven, why'd she have to live with him?

Then again, without Raven, there'd be no Charles, and without Charles there'd be no-

Erik looked down, just in time to witness Charles' mouth open wide as he engulfed Erik's cock (or at least what he could of it).

Fuck. Erik loved Raven, in fact, she could stay forever and ever for all he cared.

"Jesus Christ, Charles," Erik hissed out quietly. Where did he learn this shit from?

Charles' head bobbed a few more times before he broke away for air and looked up at the moaning man. "Am I doing it right?" he said with heavy breathing.

Nodding his head with his mouth slightly open was all Erik could do. He knew if he attempted anything else, such as speech, he would just moan out something completely incoherent and stupid.

Taking the look on Erik's face as nothing less than praise, Charles went back to work on running his mouth over Erik's plump cock again. Even though his jaw was getting cramped and sore, it was still the hottest thing he'd ever done in his life. Charles suddenly felt like he was born to suck cock.

Learning a neat trick from a porno he saw not too long ago, Charles began humming loudly along with his sucks, hoping to send waves of vibrations through Erik's cock.

It appeared to work, because:

It hit Erik, like a jackhammer, and the next thing the older man knew he was thrusting his hips up and forcing his cock even further into Charles' hot mouth. The _tease_.

Only upon hearing the gagging/choking noises coming from his younger partner did Erik realize what he was doing. And now was not the time to be rough with Charles, not yet at least. They had plenty of time in the future for rough play, once Charles was more comfortable with his and Erik's bedtime experiences.

"Shit, I'm sorry Charles, I didn't mean to—it just felt so good," Erik said quickly, apologetic tone evident.

Charles coughed a bit more before shaking his head dismissively at the older man. "It's fine," he whizzed. "I just thought I could take it was all." He looked up at Erik with a small smile. "I guess I'm nothing like you."

Thinking back to the other day when Charles was fucking his cock deeply into Erik's mouth, and Erik was just taking it with stride, made the older man smile. Of course he could do that; he was much more schooled than the younger man at fellatio.

"Don't worry about trying to do that just yet, Charles; it takes practice." He ran a caring hand down the smaller man's face. "Just keep doing what you're doing. That pretty little mouth of yours is working wonders on my cock."

A deep stuttering breath came from Charles as he looked up wantonly at the older man. He loved hearing the way that Erik praised him; it made him even more hornier than he already was. Charles dove back down and took Erik's cock in his mouth, sucking it a little faster this time. He hummed right along with it as well, just like before.

Erik's eyes slammed shut and the back of his head met the headboard again. He couldn't believe how fucking amazing something as simple as a blowjob could feel, especially when coming from someone who'd never preformed such sexual acts before.

Maybe that's what made it all the more exciting, knowing he was Charles' first.

Charles' lips tore away from Erik's cock with a wet pop and the younger man said probably the filthiest thing that Erik had yet to hear, "Can I lick your balls, Erik?"

Fuck and…oop—Erik was already coming—damn it, he knew this was bound to happen.

"Shit Charles," Erik moaned out as his cock pulsed and his hot seed spurted out in thick bursts.

Now, if Erik thought that Charles couldn't say/do anything hotter than he'd already done that night, Erik was fucking dead wrong; Charles next proceeded to lean in close and tongue at Erik's balls through the thin material of his boxers as Erik worked his way through his release, causing if possible, Erik to come even more.

Well. Looks like Charles got to lick Erik's balls after all.

Clearly Charles had been watching too much porn lately.

(Not that Erik minded of course.)

…

"Fuck Charles," Erik said breathlessly as he held the smaller man in his arms. "That was the best blowjob I've had in a while." Even though he came earlier than he'd hoped to. Charles chuckled, smile as big as all hell.

"Come on now, Erik, you've been saying that for the past ten minutes. You're making me blush."

Blinking, Erik looked down at his lover. "Ten minutes? Really?" He asked in a state of shock. "You've let me go that long without me showing my appreciation and reciprocating? Why didn't you say something? I've been in state of daze here this whole time."

Charles smiled. "Well, actually. I have been rutting against your thigh for the past eight minutes or so, if that was any indication."

An electric jolt surged through Erik's body and it was as if he was no longer numb to the world. He very much now could _feel_ the raging hard-on that was pressed up against his thigh and, oh yes: Charles was indeed rubbing it slowly against him.

Sexy.

Erik growled out a low rumbling moan (the animal!) before attacking Charles and flipping him onto his back fully. He straddled the young man and hovered over him on all fours, looking down hotly at him.

"Oh," he said hotly, "the things I'm going to do to you..."

Charles whimpered. He took in a short breath and then looked up, excited, to the man above him. "Are…are you going to spank me?"

Oh sweet Jesus in heaven. What did Erik do to deserve such luck?

Nearly toppling down onto the filthy talking man below him due to blood loss from his brain, Erik took in a shaky breath before addressing Charles. "Do…do you, _want_ me to spank you, Charles?"

Please want to be spanked.

Charles arched his back up off the bed and brought himself even closer to the man above him. "Yes Erik, please—please spank me." (_Oh god._) He then brushed his still clothed cock against Erik's boxers, and, why was Charles still wearing clothes? But that thought flew (jumped) right out the window the second the next string of dirty words left the brunet's mouth. "I've been a bad, _bad_ boy, Erik," Charles said slowly.

Good fucking god. Either Charles has been watching _way_ too much porn lately- -porn that Erik may have to look into- -or Erik's the luckiest man in the world right now.

Deciding on luck, Erik slid off of Charles and sat next to him. He ran a slow hand down the teen's body before speaking to him. "On your hands and knees then, Charles. But lose the pants first."

Never one to disobey, Charles made quick work of removing his pants, only leaving his boxers and getting into Erik's desired position. He looked back at the man behind him with heavy eyes, his longish brown hair hanging down on his face, partially covering his eyes. He bit his bottom lip.

That was all Erik needed to see to know that the younger man was ready. Erik rubbed his palm over Charles' behind smoothly at first, rubbing a small circle with his hand before drawing it back and smacking his ass with force—not enough to hurt him—just enough to draw out a low moan and make Charles' body rock forward a bit.

Oh if Raven were to walk in now.

Charles' eyes slammed shut. He breathed out a ragged breath, "Again, Erik."

Feeling his cock twitch back to life, Erik took in his own jagged breath. He drew his hand back again and let it land on Charles' perfect ass once more; it slamming forward. And again, Charles moaned out a lovely sound, head bowing forward and eyes remaining shut.

"Another."

Erik was fully hard again- -big surprise- -and he knew he had to keep all his wits inside him if he were to NOT simply break and fuck Charles into remission. And _god_ did he want to fuck Charles so bad right now.

Erik's hand met Charles' ass again, this time working out a hiss from the younger man. Ooh. He's getting sensitive.

"Am I hurting you, Charles?" Erik questioned in concern.

Shaking his head, Charles spoke huskily, "No Erik, I love it. It feels so good. Please, don't stop."

Don't stop. Shit. That was what Erik couldn't wait to hear when fucking him.

Push that thought aside for now.

Back to spanking.

Erik pressed his palm to Charles' ass, the spot- -probably red- -that he'd been smacking and rubbed it gently, working out the stings he's sure he'd caused. "Does that feel good?" He murmured as he continued rubbing smooth circles on the younger man's rear-end.

Chewing on his lower lip like it was all he could do, Charles kept his head hung low as he nodded it; his eyes remaining firmly shut.

Erik's soft caresses stopped (a whimper from Charles) and he drew his hand back again, letting this one land with a loud and sharp smack, sending waves of vibrating pleasure through the younger man's body.

This time Charles did cry out; it coming out in a short huff and sounding absolutely like music to Erik's ears. Erik found himself getting hornier and hornier by the moment from the little noises coming out of Charles' filthy mouth. His next smack landed a little rougher than planned; Charles yelped out as he panted. He looked back at the older man with wrecked eyes, making Erik- -if possible- -even more aroused.

"Fuck Charles," Erik said hoarsely, "I-I have to stop, or… I'm going to fuck you."

Now, what Charles did next was just plain unfair. Possibly even uncalled for, under such circumstances.

Still:

Upon hearing those words, Charles whimpered and bent forward until his cheek was resting on the bed and his beautiful ass was sticking up in the air, even further, like an invitation or some shit like that—and just for Erik, too.

Well. That...that was just not fair.

Time to RSVP.

Erik groaned out in want (_need_). He ran a shaky hand down Charles' ass, taking his time to feel every square inch of along the way. It was utterly perfect, has Erik mentioned that yet?

And so bad did he want to be inside of it, but:

No.

Not yet.

Pulling his hand back with all the willpower he had (seriously, he wants credit for this), Erik brought himself to his knees, and—this would be the point where he lost all willpower again— kneed his way over and positioned himself behind Charles' displayed behind and pressed his ever-so-hard-again cock right up against it; giving a small thrust just for measures.

And _fuck_, the low needy moan that came from Charles was enough to make Erik's balls jump.

Although it left Erik with two options: 1) Pull away now and regain what dignity he had left, or 2) Rip Charles' cute little penguin boxers off and fuck him until the cows come home.

What the hell did that saying even mean?

Erik snapped back to. He looked down just in time to realize that Charles was now rocking back and forth into his cock, as if almost asking the older man to enter him.

God fucking damnit Charles, why?

The groan that left Erik's mouth was borderline pathetic...no, it WAS fucking pathetic. Fuck it, he'll admit it. He grasped Charles' hips (just to test it out, he swears) with his hands and gave one good experimental thrust. His cock (still trapped behind his own boxers) was sticking straight up and fit perfectly between Charles' asscheeks. And again, Charles let out another life-ruining moan as Erik wedged his cock firmly between his ass: no intentions of moving it anytime soon once it settled into its new home, thanks.

The younger man hid his face in the mattress and hummed out what Erik hoped was pure joy, and Erik's pretty sure Charles could feel his cock twitch from it.

And it really wasn't fair, Charles had no idea just how goddamn "fuckable" he looked right now (or felt). He didn't have Erik's advantage of this prefect aerial view. Erik gave one more small thrust before he forced himself to pull away, and, as much as it pained him to: 1)leave the comfort and warmth of Charles' asscheeks, and 2) hear the small, sad sound of protest that came from the younger man's lips upon leaving, Erik knew if he didn't evacuate now, there'd be no turning back.

Charles brought his face out of the mattress and looked back at Erik through heavily lidded eyes with a _please-just-fuck-me_ look (which did not at all make Erik's cock scream at him to just _do it already_) and breathed out another dirty sentence that would forever haunt Erik.

"Please Erik, I-I want your cock inside me."

_Oh god_

Bringing his hand to his face, Erik dragged it tiredly down. Yes he wanted to _fuck_ Charles, but no he didn't want to rush this.

And when did Erik become so _nice_?

Seriously though, if Erik didn't get Charles' fine ass out of his face (and line of fire), he was going to lose all control and fuck the young man right here, right now, just as he asked (begged, really).

So instead- -at Erik's cock's strong objection- -the older man flipped Charles around to where he was on his back again and straddled him. He pulled both of their erections out from the slit in their boxers and fit them together. No time to remove clothes properly here.

Charles watched Erik in peeked interest. He moaned at how his cock felt pressed up against the older man's, and the way that Erik's hand wrapped around the both of them as he stroked. Charles didn't even know it was possible to do this.

Erik's large hand worked both of their cocks equally as he leaned over the smaller man, lips brushing each other's.

And so bad did Charles want to come at the same time as Erik, but he knew the probability of that was: _not realistic_.

Especial when he was already coming.

"_Oh_, Erik." Charles cried out, covering his eyes with an arm as he moaned through his orgasm. Which was perfect because Charles' come served as wonderful lubrication for Erik as it coated both of their cocks; seeping down and between the older man's fingers, getting stickiness and warmth everywhere. He continued to stroke through it and within moments found himself following through with his own release, adding even more stickiness and ejaculate to the mix.

Erik crashed down, soon after, onto the man below him; both their bodies sweaty and sticky and covered in their shame.

No, fuck shame: Erik was NOT ashamed.

It was hot and sexy and he loved every second of it. He pulled himself up just enough to look the younger man in the eyes (so very blue) with a smile.

"Charles," he breathed. "I think this is the start to a very beautiful relationship."

Very beautiful indeed.

TBC


	5. 5

Two Weeks Later…

Plan B, for lack of better terms, was one of Raven's worst ideas yet to date. And that's saying a lot considering the fact there was the time she tried to set Erik up with Angel.

Angel!

"Uh Raven," Erik had said, looking at the tattooed girl in his living room (and she looked like she wanted to beat Erik up too), "you know I'm still gay, right?" He turned to glance at Raven. "I was the gay the last time you came to visit, and more than likely I'll be gay the next time you come visit."

Raven frowned. "Oh, yeah…shit."

Thus Angel and Raven's friendship was born.

As well was Erik and Angel's ongoing burn competition.

So, this plan was no less horrible. Raven smiled politely at the well dressed, and very sexy, older gentleman sitting on her and Erik's couch. "He should just be a few more minutes; he got off work around five."

The man looked at her with concern. "And you're sure he's to be expecting me?" A pause. "Normally it's not a family member who answers a singles add."

Waving a dismissive hand and forcing another smile. One that said: _of course I'm not plotting and scheming against my brother and his way too young for him not to mention my best friend, possible boyfriend_, and said, "Oh, absolutely: he can't wait to meet you. He's just…" scary, evil, traitorous, revengeful, "..shy, is all." She crossed her legs neatly and placed her hands atop her knee.

The man nodded and gave a wryly smile.

A couple silent moments past before the man glanced at Raven again. "Are you positive he knows I'm coming? Again, I just find it a bit odd that he wanted to meet me right when he gets off of work. Most people would prefer to have to chance to get presentable first."

Raven's smile faltered. "I…_damn it_." She looked away. She maybe should've put some more thought into this one...

But, low and behold, Erik chose 'this' moment to walk through his front door. His hand froze on the handle as he looked into the living room. He did a quick observation:

1) Raven looking nervous and scandalous. 2) An expensively dressed mystery man looking a bit uncomfortable and befuddled. 3) Himself, leaving.

The door closed as quickly as it opened and Erik was heading back down the stairs. Where he was going; no one could tell.

"Erik!" He heard a voice shout after him, and of course it was Raven, who else would it be? She nearly toppled down the stairs after him, taking two at a time in long strides.

Turning around, Erik leered at her, eyes sharp as daggers.

Catching her breath, Raven tried her best to give her brother an innocent smile.

"Hi." She said.

Erik turned. "Not going to happen, Raven," he said as he stalked off, clearly not in the mood for his younger sister's wacky antics.

"Erik wait!" She called out, trotting to catch up with Erik as he walked down the sidewalk and away from the sure-to-be uneventful episode that was awaiting him in his living room.

Contrary to popular belief, Erik's life was NOT a soap opera.

(So Erik says).

"Erik, just give me a chance to explain," Raven started.

Stopping in his tracks, not that he really knew where he was going, Erik turned face to face with his deceitful sister. "Then tell me, Raven; tell me that's not what it looked like back there."

She winced.

"I just-" she looked off to the side, "-I was just hoping that you might what to be with someone more… your age…"

Erik gave his sister a thunderous look. "My age?" He furrowed his brows. "That man up there's like, _40_" he cried out, unbelieving that his sister could be this obtuse.

Raven flinched, looking anywhere but her brother. "Actually, he's 47," she said quietly. "But he has lots of money! He's loaded in fact!" She attempted to recover with this, but only failed more miserably than before.

If Erik could give a drier look, there'd be a drought. He didn't even dignify her with a response; he just turned and kept on his quest of forever walking away.

"Erik!" Raven yelled, now slightly growing on the agitated side. "You haven't even given him a chance!"

"Don't want to," the older man tossed over his shoulder as he kept walking, hoping it slapped her in the face.

Now fully agitated, Raven barked out at him, "Is that because you're too busy fucking Charles? An eighteen year old _boy_."

Oh snap.

Passerbyers gave a quick glance.

Erik stopped, rage building within. He turned slowly and gave his sister a booming look. "What did you just say?"

Putting her hand on her hip, Raven was undeterred (scared as piss on the inside, but undeterred). "Prove it to me," she said. "Prove me wrong then. That you and Charles aren't secretly dating behind my back."

Oh that little-

Erik took a couple steps back closer to Raven, "And HOW exactly would you like me to go about doing this, Raven?" he hissed at her in a low voice.

Raven smiled, knowing she had her brother right where she wanted him. "Go back upstairs and at least talk to Tony."

"And if I don't like him?" Erik asked, murder still in his tone.

"Then he's free to go," Raven said happily with the brush of a hand, mimicking a bird flying away. What the fuck?

Erik made a face. "Fine," he grumbled. Ten minutes; he'll give the douche ten minutes. Then he's out on his ass.

"After one date, of course."

"_What_?" Erik snapped his head back around at neck-break speed.

Raven ducked.

"I am NOT going on a date with that man!" Erik said, putting his foot down.

Literally, the man stomped his foot down on the ground, like a child. It was so very unErik-like.

"Erik, just hear me out." Raven put her hands up again. "Just one date is all I'm asking. If you feel you do not find him compatible- -or dateable- -you never have to see him again."

A pause.

"Is he a goddamn sugar daddy, Raven?"

"What?" Shocked, Raven was shocked. Completely and utterly shocked that her brother would come up with such accusations.

It was appalling!

Okay, the man was completely a sugar daddy…but Erik didn't have to know that.

Right?

"Erik, no! Tony is _not_ a sugar daddy. I can't even believe you would ask that." She then, laughed nervously. "What, did you really think that I would try and set my older brother up with a sugar daddy, just to keep him away from my younger best friend?" Another nervous chuckle.

Erik just stared at her, his eyes just a bit narrower than before.

Raven blinked, then frowned.

"You tried to set me up with Angel, once," Erik said _dryly_, recounting the memory. Biggest disaster ever.

"I recall," Raven said weakly.

Erik just stared at her, flatly, and then:

"One date: and that's all."

…

Charles frowned into his cell phone. "I'm sorry, what?"

Erik sighed. "I'm sorry, Charles; it's the only way. Trust me, I'm just as unhappy about this as you are."

"So you're really going to go through with this then?" Charles asked with a small voice.

Another sigh came through the phone line. "Charles, please understand, I'm not trying to upset you. It's just, the man's already in my living room. Raven said just one date and if I don't like him, which I won't, I'll never have to see him again. It's the only way she'll get off my back about us dating. She's convinced we're seeing each other behind her back."

Which of course, they were.

A wrathful knock came at his door (and only Raven could make a knock "wrathful", Jesus Christ). "What are you doing in there, Erik? Tony's waiting!" Raven shouted through the wood.

Erik pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So he really is already there?" Charles asked sadly and, _fuck_, Erik hated this right now. He hated hearing the gloomy way that Charles was talking and the obvious pained expression he was undoubtedly wearing on the other end of the line. Erik could just fucking sense it.

Pressing his forehead against the wall, Erik spoke calmly. "Charles, please, _please_ don't be upset with me. I'm doing this for you; for us! It's just one night, and I promise I'll never have to see him again." He closed his eyes, wishing this was all a dream. "Just one night."

There was a momentary pause on Charles' end, in which Erik was sure that he had hanged up. He'd deserve it, too. But then:

"What if you do like him?" came a timid voice.

It was all Erik could do to not slam his fist into the wall in frustration; he took in a deep breath. "Charles," he said with frustration, before changing his tone to a friendlier one. He had to keep reminding himself that Charles was young and very emotionally charged right now. "I swear to you: there's nothing this guy could say or do that would ever make me want to leave you for him. I promise."

Another quiet moment filled the gap in time.

"Is he older than me?" Charles asked dimly, hurt lacing his words.

And this time Erik did put his fist through the wall and, fuck, did that hurt. Erik cursed quietly as he shook his hand. Why do guys do stupid shit like that?

"Erik?" Charles questioned, wondering why Erik hadn't answered.

"Yes," Erik spat, not quite meaning for it to come out so harshly; he was just so fucking pissed right now.

A sniffle came from Charles' end of the phone, ripping Erik's heart in two. "So he is your age, then." It wasn't a question.

Fuck. Charles was going to cry, wasn't he? Erik stupidly slammed his fist back into the drywall again and, FUCK, why does he keep doing that? (It's better than the time he punched a tree. A tree!) He shook his hand again, this time cursing the heavens and all that is holy.

Then, remembering the question his young lover had asked him, Erik walked away from the battered wall (the only way to prevent further damage), and sat down on his bed with a sigh. "No Charles, actually he's not my age; he's older than me," and as soon as the words left his mouth Erik was instantly slapped with the poisonous memory.

Fuck.

It all came crashing back to him: his father's friend, thinking what they were doing was okay, thinking it was normal- -his father's friend _telling_ him it was normal- -and that age was just a number and that they weren't breaking any rules. Erik thinking it was love…

It was almost exactly the same age difference between Tony and him. Erik shuddered.

But he had to do this—as painful as it was for him (at least he was an adult now; not a child)—he had to do this for Charles. He had to prove to Raven that they "weren't" dating. He just needed to get her off his back so he and Charles could go back to making each other happy in secret.

After all, all he really cared about was Charles.

Charles, who was now asking him another question with so much sadness. "Is he attractive?"

Erik shook his head and rattled his previous thoughts away. He sighed into the phone. Goddamn it, he could always lie. But:

"What do you want me to say, Charles? That, yes: he is good looking, and yes: he has lots of money?" He shook his head, knowing that Charles couldn't see him. "It doesn't matter though, none of that matters. All that matters to me is that I come home to you. And one of these nights, I want to come home to you _every_ night." And whoa! Where did that come from?

There was another long string of wordlessness from the other end and Erik was about to put his head through the wall next, when Charles finally broke the silence.

"You really mean that?" he asked.

Erik nodded, again knowing this did no good what with being on the phone and all. "Yes Charles, I mean that with all my hea-"

Another moment ruining, thunderous knock came at the door. "Erik! What the fuck? How long does it take you to get ready? Come on!"

Erik glared at his door, giving it the death stare that Raven was deserving instead.

"Charles, I…I have to go. Next time Raven comes to my door, it might be with an axe."

But there was no laughter from the other end and Erik could tell this was eating Charles up on the inside. If only he would understand that it was doing the same to Erik; that there was no way in hell that he was looking forward to going on this 'date' with a man who instantly reminded him of his father's asshole friend, based solely on the age difference. Another shudder.

"Charles?" Erik asked, wondering what was going through the younger man's head.

And suddenly, as if the whole reality of the situation came crashing down on him (Erik going on a fucking date with another man), Charles snapped back to, and out of whatever thought he was trapped in. "Well then," he said, sounding a bit more curt than just moments ago. What the hell was up with the sudden mood change? "If that's how it has to be, then _fine_._I_ too will be going on a date as well. Goodnight, Erik. And have a very pleasant evening," he said snippily and heavy with sarcasm.

The phone, much like Erik' heart, disconnected.

What...what the fuck just happened?

Erik looked down at his cell phone, _Call Ended_ flashing on his screen.

He blinked.

What the _fuck_?

Erik, again, sent his phone careening into the wall.

…

Well, that was an uneventful evening, Erik thought as he slammed the front door shut, hoping that Raven was good and asleep and that he'd awoken her with a start.

Then, Erik walked back to the door, opened it and slammed it shut even harder, just because he could.

Raven came walking (stumbling) down the hallway (oh good, she was asleep), rubbing her tired eye. "What the fuck, Erik. What's all the commotion?"

"Fuck off, Raven; I'm not in the mood for your shit right now." Erik said as he breezed past her and into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass.

"That bad of a date?" Raven asked as her brother knocked back his glass.

He winced- -and not at the scotch- -but at the word "date". It was NOT a fucking date as far as Erik was concerned, it was more like a proposition.

Erik set his glass down and slowly turned to her. "Date?" he said with a dangerous tone. "That was not a 'date', Raven. He wanted to pay me to have sex with him, regularly!" he hollered.

And ah, Raven was afraid he'd react this way. She shrugged her shoulders. "And what's wrong with that?"

Erik resisted the urge to shatter his glass against the wall (only mobile phones met that fait). He gave his sister a vile look. "What's wrong with it? What kind of person do you think I am!?"

Raven winced. "I don't know; a person who's always complaining about money?"

Wrong answer.

"You know what, Raven, just do me a favor and stay the fuck away from me for the next couple of days. If I thought you had somewhere safe to go, I'd throw your ass out. I'm _that _ pissed at you right now," Erik said as he walked past her, his coldness hitting her right in the face.

Erik didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to go to his room and sleep for the next couple of days. Fuck his life. First he was forced on a 'date' with a man whom he had no interest in, not to mention dredged up painful memories, and then he broke yet another goddamn expensive cell phone, and worst of all: the only person in the world that he really cared about was out on a date with some nameless fucktard that Erik was going to have to kill and bury somewhere in the deep woods.

Fuck his life indeed.

He pushed his bedroom door open (not that he remembered closing it, but whatever: Erik couldn't give two shits about that when he was thinking about Charles, and his "date", and how said date was probably kissing him right now). He reached, seething with jealousy, for the light switch (and again, didn't think he turned the lights off after he left, but whatever: Charles' date was now probably whispering sweet nothings in his ear, both of them standing on Charles' front porch). Erik almost punched a hole in the wall.

Fuck everything. Were he and Charles even still together? Was what Charles said earlier about him "going on his own date" his way of telling Erik to fuck off? Would Charles even want to see him again?

Maybe he should just ask Charles all this himself: he was sitting on his damn bed after all.

Wait, what?

"Charles?" Erik asked in shock, after he flipped his light on.

The younger man just sat on the edge of Erik's bed, a dejected look on his face.

"Hey," he replied softly.

TBC


	6. 6

Erik rushed over to the man on his bed. "Charles, what are you doing here?" He kneeled down and took Charles' hands.

Still looking glum as ever; Charles continued to focus his eyes down on the ground, instead of on the man in front of him. "I wanted to see how your "date" went," he said with a quiet voice.

Still a little bit perplexed, Erik shook his head. "It was awful, Charles; all I could think about was you and what _you_ were doing, and if you were mad at me and... and-"

Erik stiffened suddenly, remember what Charles had said on the phone earlier before hanging up on Erik. "How was _your_ date?" he asked, bitterness heavy in his accent, and, he really didn't want to know- -didn't want to know just how many times the other guy kissed Charles- -but he needed to. He needed to get all the information so that he could give this guy a proper burial.

And Erik WILL be killing him.

Charles still refused to bring his eyes up to Erik's. He looked off to the side as he continued to let Erik hold his hands. "It was-" he started softly, "-it was... okay."

And Erik's heart dropped. So he did it: he really went through with it. Erik had hoped that maybe it was just a bluff; that Charles had just said it to get back at Erik. But no, it would appear not.

And it was fucked up really. The only reason why Erik went on his "date" was to keep their secret hidden, so Raven would back the fuck off. But here Charles was, the man he was just trying to keep safe and happy, actually going out on a date just to be _spiteful_.

Maybe Erik was wrong about him. Maybe Charles was too young for him. Maybe he was just an immature teenager who wasn't really ready for a big boy relationship.

Fuck, and worse yet: this would mean Raven was right all along.

Erik dropped Charles' hands and stood up, doubt surging through his body. He looked miserably down at the teen. If this was preview of their relationship to come...

A sigh. "I don't... really know what to say to you, Charles. I only went on that date to keep our relationship in tack, not to be spiteful, like you. Maybe Raven was right. Maybe our age difference is too-"

"Fine," Charles cried out of nowhere, startling Erik. "It was a lie: the whole date was a bloody lie!"

Wait, what?

A confused expression plastered on Erik's otherwise fine featured face. "Huh?" Was all he could manage to get out.

Charles shook his face in his hands before finally bringing his guilty eyes up to meet Erik's. "I lied," he repeated, "I never went on any date—I never even had a date in the first place. I was just saying that to make you mad."

Mad? Erik was outright livid.

"I just… I was just so upset to hear that you were going on a date, that I wanted you to feel the same way." Charles finished, lamely.

Lame indeed, but still: Erik had to bite his tongue and remind himself that he was technically dating a teenager and that HE was the one who got himself into this situation. He couldn't be too harsh on Charles here.

He took in a calming breath as he sat down next to Charles and took his hand again. "Charles," he started slowly, "I _was_ mad, trust me. In fact, I was pissed. The whole night was spent with me silently plotting the death of this "guy" you were on a date with." A pause. "I even had his tombstone picked out already."

What? Erik's an avid planner.

This got a small smile from the younger man. "What did it say?"

A flat look. "It said: _I went on a date with Erik Lehnsherr's boyfriend and now I am dead_."

Charles chuckled. That seemed so very Erik-like. "I'm sorry," he said while looking down at their entwined fingers. "I didn't mean to have you so upset all night."

"Oh, I was quite upset," Erik responded.

Throwing a sad pout the older man's way, because he _knows_ this works, Charles looked at Erik. "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Erik's eyebrow arched.

Well…

He turned to face Charles with a knowing smile, and, the younger man should know better than to ask Erik such things in that suggestive tone of his, replied, "I'm sure I could come up with something."

And by something he means anything. Really, the man would take _anything_ at this point. Especial after the shitty night he had suffered by the hands of his "always trying to help" sister.

Leaning in closer to the taller man, smile still mischievous, Charles finally pressed their lips together firmly.

When Erik broke away he ran a loving hand down the brunet's face, his lips still dangerously close to Charles'. "I thought I'd lost you tonight," he whispered, a light brush of air soft against the teen's lips.

Shaking his head, Charles brought his baby blues up to meet Erik's face. "No, love; never. No matter how upset or jealous I was, I never had any intentions of leaving you."

Erik brought Charles back into another kiss, a low rumbling coming from his chest as he kissed the younger man with passion. Charles tipped his head back and leaned onto the bed more, pulling the taller man on top of him by the collar of his shirt.

Complying with Charles' silent command, Erik climbed on top, straddling him whilst they kissed. Both of Erik's hands came up and held Charles' face once they were both in the desired position. He kissed Charles, over and over again, one kiss right after the other.

"Erik," Charles rasped once he broke away from Erik's assault of kisses, and now, the next words that he spoke surged through poor Erik's iron will and started bringing his walls crumbling down.

"Erik, I...I think I'm ready."

_Fuuuuck_. If it didn't already happen before, now for sure Erik felt his bricks tumbling down, one by one, until there was practically nothing left.

"Please, Erik; please fuck me."

Okay, that really wasn't fucking helping either. He still had some bricks left…right?

Erik looked painfully down at the virgin (and THAT wasn't helping either) below him. Why was he trying to make Erik's life so difficult?

Raven would think it was just hilarious.

Wait, scratch that: Raven would be homicidal if she knew just what was going on two rooms over.

Dear Lord, she'd probably bust Erik's door down with her foot and storm in there with a butcher's knife.

"Erik?"

The older man snapped back to, the sound of Charles' voice slicing through his trance.

Slicing, just like Raven would be slicing Erik's-

"Did you hear me?" Charles asked, looking up an Erik with concern.

Erik shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, my mind was… somewhere else," he said absently, still wondering why the fuck he was thinking about Raven and a knife.

The frown on Charles' face was positively heartbreaking. He glanced up at his boyfriend, his expression changing to anger. "Your mind was elsewhere?" he asked snappishly, then pushed Erik off him and sat up. "Well that's just fucking great," he muttered as he scooted further away from Erik.

"Charles," Erik tried as he reached for the younger man, trying to get him back in his grasp.

"_No_," Charles snapped with an angry pout (and yes, Erik noticed: only Charles could pull off an angry pout). The younger man crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't believe you were thinking of something else while we were kissing. Who were you thinking about then, Tony?" And Charles said the man's name just as any angry/jealous/insecure eighteen year old would.

Erik sighed as he withdrew his hand. Jesus Christ. Was this what it was going to be like every time they had a fight? Erik was getting too old for this shit._No age jokes._

"Charles, you're being unfair. I told you already: I only did that so Raven would get off our backs. Why must you keep agonizing over it? Tony meant _nothing_ to me. Nothing! I have no desire to be with him, and the whole time I WAS with him, I was driving myself insane with thinking about you! What more do I need to do to prove to you that you're the only one I want?"

Silence, and then:

"You could fuck me."

_Oh god_.

Erik buried his face in his hands (and it sure felt like he was doing that a lot lately.) He couldn't take much more of this. Charles was literally torturing his cock, and, last time he'd checked, his cock did nothing to deserve that.

"Please Erik," Charles said as he crawled- -fucking _crawled_- -back over to Erik. And yes, Erik was having a hard time thinking straight what with the way that the younger man was now on all fours, just like when Erik had spanked him.

Spanked him: Erik had spanked him.

Erik's cock twitched to life and another brick came tumbling down. Be strong Erik, you have the willpower, you can fight this.

Charles (still on his hands and knees of course, because nothing in Erik's life was easy) pressed his lips against Erik's neck, kissing a small trail up to his ear where he whispered oh so filthily:

"Please Erik, please say you'll fuck me tonight."

Wait, what? What was going on? Erik was entirely too young to be having a heart attack. He was only 26 damnit, non-smoker, stays in relatively good shape. Yet somehow, he felt his heart suffering from sharp shooting pains.

"Please Erik," Charles continued to beg softly into his ear. "Please fuck me." And he did not at all make a point to enunciate the word "fuck" as filthily as he could; pronouncing the F thickly, because he would never do such things to try and drive Erik insane with lust.

Never.

Erik felt a shudder ripple through his body and another goddamn brick fell off his wall and crumbled down, turning into dust and ash along the way. His eyes closed as he felt the tender press of Charles' lips to his skin and then hear more seductive words being spoken into his ear.

"I want you inside of me, Erik. I want to know how it feels to have that thick, heavy cock inside my ass; so big and perfect."

Oh...oh god.

Erik's entire wall- -what sad amount was left of it anyway- -smashed down to the ground, leaving nothing behind but a cloud of dust and ruble. He grabbed the younger man, startling Charles when doing so, and threw him back against the bed.

Fuck it, there was no turning back now.

The older man was on top of Charles faster than...what the fuck ever; Erik didn't know nor did he care, and grinding his hips down against Charles', smashing their lips together fiercely. Erik broke away after a hot second, breath strained and said, "You want me to _fuck_ you, Charles?" (Charles nodded.) "Then I will _fuck_ you until you cry."

A whimper escaped Charles' filthy mouth. His head nodded fervently. "Yes, Erik; _yes_ please." The teen then flipped himself over and pushed his ass up until it was presented perfectly for Erik, and _fuck_, if the older man didn't almost just blow his load right then and there...

"Shit, Charles," Erik moaned. He ran a hand- -shaky, why was it shaky?- -down Charles' backside as the younger man just wiggled his ass back and forth; so tempting and _hot_.

What the fuck was this boy trying to do to him?

Removing his hand slowly (after giving Charles' ass a nice smack followed by a grab. Well _what?_ Charles was asking for it) Erik took in a deep, calming breath and looked down at young Charles.

"We don't have to do it like this you know. There are other positions," Erik told him.

Charles looked back at Erik with his face still pressed against the mattress, like it belonged there. _Fuck_. (Yes, they'd be getting to that soon.) "Really? I just thought this was how it was always done," he said with a broken pant; his breathing already becoming ragged from anticipation and _really_: Erik needed to look into Charles' porn collection.

But seriously, while Erik did admired the view, he ran another hand down Charles' rump with a wicked smile. "Well it _is_ the easiest option in my opinion, but it's not the way I want our first time to go," he told the boy with honesty.

Charles flipped back over onto his back and blinked up at the older man. "Oh. Okay. Well, then how do you want me?"

And really, where did Charles learn such boner enticing words?

Running a hand down his face, Erik just breathed, "Christ Charles, I wish you would have giving me more time to prepare for this."

Looking up in question, Charles cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean by that, Erik?"

Meaning: he would have jacked-off a couple of times that day so that this wouldn't be over as soon as it started.

Erik shook his head. "I just…never mind." He reached out for Charles. "Just get over here and kiss me."

Their lips met as soon as Charles came up off the bed enough to find Erik. Charles' hands shot up and tangled in the taller man's hair, holding him closer and pressing further into the kiss. Erik may have let out an embarrassing moan, but it also may have been Charles—no one knew for sure and no one cared.

Tongues came into play shortly after and the kiss instantly went from PG to PG-13 as they continued to rut against each other. Charles pulled away after a moment, breath heavy and strained.

"You taste like alcohol," he concluded.

Well Erik had been drinking...

"I told you I was upset," was Erik's defense, before he reclaimed Charles' lips. He really just wanted the boy to shut up and kiss him for fuck's sake.

Was that asking too much?

Erik pressed Charles back onto the bed, covering his smaller body with his own, erections grinding against each other's and sending sparks of electricity through them.

God Erik wanted this so bad, and yet, he couldn't believe he'd caved so easily.

Okay, he totally believed how easily he caved. Jesus Christ, it's not like Charles wasn't practically throwing himself at the older man, and, ass first too.

If Erik could frame that ass, he would.

Raven...Raven would not be amused to come home and find that picture, probably over the fireplace, and-

Wait, why was he thinking about that?

Erik pulled away from Charles, breaking the kiss and looking down wantonly at the younger man. Really though, the more important question was: why were they wearing so many clothes? Clothes was not a necessary addition when it came to sex.

Starting with unbuttoning Charles' shirt first, Erik spoke seriously to the younger man. "We're not just going to jump right into this. I need to take the time to prep you correctly first. You'll be way too tight if I just dive right in. I might hurt you, no, scratch that; I _will_ hurt you. And I don't want you to tear, either. I'll need to get you good and loosened up before we do this and-"

"But I've already been doing that."

Time froze.

Erik blinked. Did Charles... just imply, what Erik thought he implied?

Charles bit his bottom lip in, looking sheepish as ever.

Oh god, he did.

"What?" Erik asked, still in a state of aroused shock.

Batting his eyes innocently (ha!) up at the taller man, Charles just replied, "Um, I've already been prepping myself for you?" And how was it a question really? "For the last couple of weeks now," he added timidly.

Last couple of...? How long have they been together now? Erik did some quick math in his head and-

Wait, that would mean he's been doing this since…

Oh _god_.

An accidental moan left Erik's throat as his eyes fluttered shut. "Charles," he said carefully, his eyes reopened and, yep; Charles was still there and indeed very real. He was not a dream after all. "What exactly have you been prepping yourself with?" he asked, then shook his head immediately after. "You know what? Never mind, I don't want to know. I don't think my mind could handle it." Or his cock.

Smiling mischievously (mischievously? Charles? _Never_) at the older man, Charles said no words. He simply brought his hand up to his mouth and stuck his first three fingers into it, sucking slowly down the length of his digits, all while keeping his eyes locked firmly on Erik's.

God. Damn.

Erik's whole body went numb; he's pretty sure he couldn't move if he tried. What kind of a _freak_ for a virgin boyfriend did he get himself into? (And really, that shouldn't make any sense.) How was he this lucky? Never in his life has he ever done anything to deserve such luck.

There was a catch, wasn't there? This was too good to be true, Erik just knew it. Did he have to sign his soul away to the Devil or something?

Fingers left Charles' mouth with a wet pop and the younger man took in a deep shuddering breath before addressing Erik again. "But I'll bet it doesn't feel as good as your cock will."

Now where was that sign-up sheet again?

"God damn, Charles. Are you trying to kill me?" Erik said hotly.

Shaking his head with a smile (Evil! That smile was evil!) Charles let his tongue drag over the tips of his fingers. "No, I'm trying to get you to _fuck_ me."

Well he sure as shit didn't have to try much longer; Erik's wall already came crashing down a long time ago. In fact, if Erik wasn't positive it was completely crumbled, he would have gone over and kicked it until it was, maybe even stomped on the goddamn ashes just to be sure.

What the hell was Erik going on about now?

He turned back to the virgin nympo below him (virgin nympo? How the everliving _fuck_ does that even work?) and said,

"Fuck, Charles, I…I can't even think straight right now." He rubbed the heel of his hand in one eye.

Well it's true. Charles should see the shit that's going on in his head now: virgin nympos, kicking down walls, stomping on ashes…what the fuck _was_ going on up there?

Back to reality.

"I'm still going to need to prep you, so get your pants off." Erik said after a moment, and, he really didn't want to look back down at Charles and see what he was doing. He wasn't sure if his cock could handle it.

Slowly, Charles lifted his hips up off the bed and shimmied out of his pants, sending them soaring across Erik's room. He dropped back down onto the mattress and smiled up at Erik proudly.

One pantsless Charles later, Erik decided (hoped) it was safe to turn back and look down at the teen. There was no way he was still doing something as scandalous as sucking teasingly on his fingers again, right?

Wrong.

Erik's jaw nearly dropped when he looked over at his young lover and watched as he stroked himself slowly, as if tempting Erik with the notion that he wanted to jerk himself off just for Erik's viewing pleasure…in Erik's bed…while Erik _watched_.

All hope of lasting longer than ten minutes just did a dive bomb out the window.

"Shit, Charles. Do you _want_ me to fuck you?" Erik nearly choked on his words. Because at this rate, Erik's just going to cum in his pants. Like a teenager.

Charles, was a teenager.

Oh _god_

Now, the purring sound that came from Charles' throat was just plain _mean_. He rolled his head in pleasure as he stroked himself and brought his eyes up to meet Erik's. "Oh Erik, this just feels _sooo_ good," he moaned.

And, Erik's cock _would_ have twitched, but it was on protest. This shit was just too fucking hot and if Erik didn't put his cock inside of Charles soon, it was going to pack up balls and leave.

No really: balls in suitcase and _see you later_.

Running another hand down his face, and, when did it get so hot in there? Erik bit on his own lip for a change and tried- -and failed- -to stop a low moan from escaping his mouth. "Charles," he said in a husky voice, "seriously, do you want me to last longer than one thrust?"

Charles rolled his head to the side again, eyelids heavy with lust. He looked up at Erik with a devilish grin and said the following evil thing,

"Oh Erik, yes; of course I want you to last longer than one thrust." A pause, where Charles licked his lips (Erik's balls jumped.) "I want you to fuck me so long your legs go numb."

Well shit.

Erik felt his entire body crumble (hey, much like his wall!). How could he possibly go on after that? He was bound to come all over his pants if Charles did not _shut the fuck up_ with his dirty talk. Erik could only handle so much porno jargon before he erupted. Literally.

Come to think of it, why the hell was Erik still wearing pants?

One pantsless and shirtless Erik later…wait, why was Charles still wearing a shirt?

Okay, one naked Charles and naked Erik later, Erik ran his hand over Charles' smooth skin, taking in the way his flesh felt so delicate under his rough hands.

"God Charles, you're so soft, darling. I could touch you all day," Erik rasped out gently.

"And I would let you," Charles said, just as breathlessly.

Using both hands now, Erik ran them down Charles' chest until he reached the young man's hips. "Open up your legs for me, I need to get started on prepping you now."

Blushing slightly, Charles gave Erik a satisfying look. "I told you already: I took care of that already."

Looking down at Charles with slight confusion, Erik furrowed his brow at the young teen. "I know, Charles, but doing it a couple of days ago vs. doing it right now is not the same. Genuinely speaking, prepping usually takes place right _before_ the act of sex."

"I know," Charles said, really trying to drive the point home apparently, "and as _I_ said: I already took care of it."

It took the older man a moment of thought to fully understand just what his young lover was implying.

Oh.

_Ohhhh_.

Oh god.

"Christ Charles, are you serious?" Erik hissed out, his breathing picking up pace from the excitement.

No really; Erik was the luckiest mother-fucker alive.

Mother-fucker? Try _Charles_-fucker. Thanks.

Nodding his head shamelessly, oh so shamelessly, Charles spread his legs for the taller man. "See for yourself."

Erik swiped a finger in between Charles' asscheeks and-

So. This...this is what Charles did with his time.

"Oh my _god_, Charles, I can't-I can't even." Instantly, Erik's face retreated back to his hands. Too much, it was utterly and fuckabley too much.

"I found your lube in your top drawer. I hope that was okay." Charles said bashfully.

Okay? It was _genius_.

And Erik thought he wouldn't die a happy man…

Spreading his legs even further, while simultaneously 'not' giving Erik heart palpitations, Charles groaned out a muffled sound, enticing Erik to come even closer.

"Fuck, Charles," Erik bit out. "You- you just want me to fuck you, don't you? I-I can't…I need to at least stretch you out some more. I really don't want to hurt you." Erik said to…well, he wasn't really sure who he said it to because Charles wasn't listening. He was…

He was…

_Oh god_.

Erik had to blink a couple of times to make sure what he was seeing was indeed real and not some cruel and hilarious illusion his brain was supplying for him.

Erik's brain could be quite menacing at times.

"Oh _yes_," Charles moaned out, eyes shutting as he worked two- -_two_- -fingers inside himself. His evil eyes then flashed back open and found Erik. "Mmm, Erik," he breathed. "I wish it were YOU inside me instead," he said devilishly before reclosing his eyes and continuing on his merry way finger fucking himself, and, he was doing it quite efficiently too, Erik noted.

Well. Looks like Charles wasn't shitting when he said he'd been preparing himself.

For Erik.

Removing his fingers inch by inch, Charles locked eyes with the man above him. "Well Erik, are you just going to sit there all day and stare at me, or are you going to fuck me yet?"

He could...he could watch this all day, but:

Erik snapped back to, shaking his head. He bit on his lip but it was futile; the needy moan left his mouth anyway. He moved closer to Charles and spread both of the younger man's legs even further apart so he could nestle in right between them.

"Come on, Erik, just fuck me already," Charles keened out.

Breathe. Just breathe Erik.

Swallowing heavy- -and when did his throat feel so thick?- -Erik shook his head slightly and prayed to the heavens and all that is holy that he lasted longer than five minutes. "Charles, I'm not just going to put my cock in you." And really, who was he kidding? "Just, let me check first," he managed to get out, all while his cock was screaming at him: _what are you doing? Quit stalling already!_

Rolling his eyes- -and wow; there's that teenage sass Erik was waiting for- -Charles reached up behind his head and under the pillow to pull out the bottle of stolen lube. "Here, if you insist," he said as he handed it to the older man.

Taking the bottle with a knowing look, Erik coated his fingers liberally before moving to Charles' entrance. Erik had half a mind to just fuck into Charles as the younger man had asked, but he wasn't really that mean and he really didn't want to 1) hurt/tear Charles, or 2) possibly ruin Charles' first time for him.

That would do neither of them any good.

Charles might have been able to take three of his fingers, but he hadn't yet experienced Erik's, and the young man should know by now that Erik's thick cock was in no comparison to the teen's slender fingers.

Well what? Erik has a big cock and he knows it. It's a heavy burden, but somebody has to carry it.

Erik was going to prep Charles _his_ way, if Charles had the patience or not. There was no point in having sex with the boy if he wasn't going to enjoy it.

Slipping in one lubed up finger, Erik watched a Charles huffed in frustration.

"I can take more, Erik," Charles said, matter factly.

Fine then, be that way. Erik added a second finger.

Did...did Charles just roll his eyes? Really?

"More, Erik," he said almost mockingly.

What the...?

Okay, so he wants more, huh? Fine, Erik can play that way.

Adding two more fingers, making a grand total of four, Erik smiled in rejoice at the hiss that he drew out from his young lover.

Yes, take that, you smug bastard.

"God Erik," Charles wailed out as his eyes closed and his head twisted to the right.

"Does it hurt?" Erik asked as he twisted his fingers back and forth gradually in and out of Charles. Charles shook his head no but the pained look in his eyes told Erik otherwise and Erik wasn't in the mood for games.

"Charles, I swear to god, if you're lying to me I will not follow through with this. Now tell me: does it hurt? I want to do this the right way. I don't want to hurt you." Erik said hardheartedly, stopping his finger movements all together.

Slumping his shoulders, Charles opened his eyes and look back to Erik. "It stings a little," the teen admitted. "But it feels good at the same time, so please, don't stop."

Satisfied with this response, Erik nodded his head. "Good, that's how it should feel." He continued his movements, but even slower this time, working Charles' hole open and even looser. "Trust me, Charles, we want to do this the right way. It will be no fun for you if I'm just hurting you the whole time," he murmured.

Charles moaned in agreement, twisting his face back into the pillow as he let Erik work him open.

After a couple of willpower having minutes later, Erik was sure he had the green light to try and slip into Charles finally.

He removed his fingers and Charles let out a soft keening sound that went straight to Erik's cock, which was already dripping enough precome to fill a small pool.

Okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration, but Erik was horny as _fuck_.

Erik added some much needed lubrication to his cock before looking down at the beautiful sight below him. He grasped onto one of Charles' legs and lifted it up, sliding himself closer to Charles' entrance.

"You ready?" Erik murmured, half wondering if he himself was ready. When Charles nodded Erik lined the head of his cock up with Charles' hole but paused again. He looked back to the younger man. "If it hurts, you tell me and I will slow down, you understand?"

Again, Charles nodded.

The instant that the head of Erik's cock pressed into Charles, Erik's eyes rolled back into his head in ecstasy. "Christ, Charles, you're so fucking tight," he moaned out. And so bad did he just want to thrust in all the way and take Charles right then and there: just fuck him into the mattress with all his might.

But he didn't. Instead, he took his time, pushing his cock in inch by tedious inch and each inch closer was an inch closer to Erik coming embarrassingly early. He had to stop, and, it pained him to do so, it really did. And it must have pained Charles as well because the younger man peeked up at him and said, "Erik, what's wrong? Why have to stopped fucking me?"

Lord, they weren't even actually _fucking_ yet. Erik hoped that this wasn't was Charles thought fucking was. He'd have another thing coming to him once he saw what Erik really wanted to do to him.

It was not going to be gentle.

Drawing in a ragged breath, Erik steadied himself before he pushed in another half an inch, holding Charles' legs up; bent at the knees, as he looked down at what he was doing—and if the sight alone wasn't enough to kill him, the goddamn sounds that were coming from Charles' mouth were.

"Erik," Charles moaned out with _the_ sexiest face ever, driving Erik, if possible, madder with lust.

Just a couple more inches was all he had to go, but he wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to try and stuff Charles full of cock his first time or not. He wasn't sure if the younger man would be able to handle it just yet.

Erik's own breathing was leaning towards the strained side as he thrust his hips slightly forward, earning him another warmth engulfing inch, as well as a small gasp from the man below him. And really, Charles' little noises were not helping the situation at all. If he wanted to actually get to the 'fucking' part, he needed to speed this up. The process of getting inside of Charles was taking entirely too long.

Long. Much like Erik's cock.

Right, back to business.

Closing his eyes and holding his breath, Erik tightened his grip on Charles' legs before he finally just rocked his hips forward and plunged into Charles fully, or, as fully as he was going to for that round.

And, oh, there would be more rounds.

Charles cried out a ball tightening moan and Erik slapped his hand over the teen's mouth as he started moving his hips slowly; fucking into Charles with ease. The muffled sounds that were coming from behind Erik's hand was still enough to make Erik's cock what to abandon ship and blow load early, but Erik hung on as best as he could, rocking his hips lightly as he slid in and out of Charles.

Charles let out a practically loud moan, still muffled by Erik's hand, that sent a wave of pleasure running through the older man's body. He snapped his hips even harder, not quite meaning to but at the same time not having much say in the matter because, _Jesus Christ_: the fucking things coming out of Charles' mouth .

Biting down slightly on Erik's top finger, Charles let out a stifled cry and when Erik removed his hand from over the teen's mouth he stilled his hips a bit.

"Am I hurting you?" Erik asked.

Shaking his head, Charles breathed out a no. He wiggled his ass a bit to try and encourage Erik to continue on but a strong hand to Charles' hip stopped him. Erik looked sternly down at him.

"I told you to tell me the truth. If this hurts you need to let me know so I can slow it down."

Charles took in his own shaky breath before he addressed the older man above him. "Fine, it burns a little, but it's nothing I can't handle," he answered truthfully.

Satisfied, somewhat, Erik grabbed Charles' legs again, bringing him closer. "All right then, let's try this angle and see if you like it better," he said gruffly before sliding his cock further into Charles, trying to make a pass at his prostate.

And if the sound that came out of Charles' mouth was any indication, Erik was willing to say that he hit the jackpot.

"Oh _fuck,_ Erik," Charles moaned out harshly. "I didn't know about _that_," he said with a harsh breath.

Oh, there was more Erik had to teach him.

"Again, Erik, please," Charles practically begged.

And, fuck, if Erik was going to say no to that. He withdrew his cock an inch or so and ever so slowly, pushed back in, earning yet another lovely sound of pleasure from the teen below.

There were a couple of things Erik realized right then and there:

Fact: the noises that were coming from Charles were like none Erik had ever heard before.

Fact: Charles was so fucking tight it should be illegal.

Fact: Erik was not going to last.

Drawing up all the strength he had in his body (which was not a lot), Erik began thrusting again; holding onto Charles' legs like they were the only thing that was keeping him from coming early.

He really, _really_ wanted Charles to climax first but wasn't placing any bets. He was so fucking close he could practically taste it.

Huffing out small grunts, Erik fucked Charles like he owned him, and, part of that thought turned Erik on more than it probably should have. He gripped onto Charles' right leg and left hip now as he drove his cock in and out of him with ease, still noting the burning in Charles' eyes. He really hoped he wasn't hurting him too bad, but he knew if he was damn stupid Charles would be too stubborn to say anything about it.

"Are you all right, Charles?" Erik asked around his panting.

Seeming a tad on edge over Erik's constant worrying, Charles bit out, "Yes, I'm fucking fine, would you just bloody fuck me already?"

So much for that distraction, Erik felt his orgasm build and he rolled his hips into Charles a few more times before spilling hotly into the young boy with a low moan.

Well, that was embarrassing.

What was that; six minutes tops?

Erik was about to pull out (and possibly run) but was stopped by Charles' voice.

"No, leave it there," he said.

And now Erik got to witness what seemed like the _100th_ hottest thing Charles had done since they started dating: the teen reached down and started to stroke himself off with Erik's cock still buried deep inside .

Erik...Erik thought he might cry.

Instead, he batted Charles' hand out of the way with a: "Here, let me," and took over pumping his cock.

It didn't take long for Charles to follow suit and he too was coming, gasping out Erik's name as sticky cum shot out at an alarming rate. It coated Erik's hand and much of his own stomach, but neither man seemed to care.

Erik, more than likely, was proud.

Once Charles' head thumped back on the pillow, satisfied look on his face, Erik took his cue and pulled out, drawing out one last gasp from the younger man below him.

Erik took in his own breath before landing down right next to Charles on the bed. He looked over at him. "Was that what you expected?" he asked, praying that the answer wouldn't be: _No, I thought it would last much longer. You see, all the porns I've watched had me under the impression that_-

"I think I love you," was Charles' answered.

Erik snorted. "Come on now, Charles, you don't have to be that generous. Sex isn't normally over that quickly for me." Or that embarrassing.

The younger man turned to him with a serious look, "No Erik, I mean it; I love you."

Jesus Christ. This...this is why Erik doesn't fuck virgins.

A sigh. "It's been only a little over two weeks, you can't possibly mean that. That's just the after-sex-hormones talking," Erik told him.

Shaking his head firmly, Charles disagreed. (Stubborn little bugger.) "No Erik, I know it in my heart: it's love."

It's the hormones, is what Erik wanted to tell him- -and really, who doesn't enjoy a good argument after sex?- -but he thought just this one time he'd let Charles think what he wanted.

TBC


	7. 7

**A/N: Warnings: Discussions of past molestation/ Rape. (Or, Raven gets that goddamn talk she's been needing.)**

"Shit," Erik said, still trying to catch his breath as he looked over at Charles. "I probably should have worn a condom."

Goddamn Charles and his teasing Erik into forgetting something so important.

"It's okay, Erik; I don't mind," Charles replied.

What the fuck? Seriously?

"Well you should," Erik snapped, but not too harshly. "That's how you get fucking diseases." And really, when did he become a sex educator? He looked back at Charles. "You can never be too sure when you're sleeping around, who can give you what," he said, sounding like the blunt version of an after school special.

A really fucked up after school special.

Charles frowned at Erik. He sat up in bed as well. "First off, sleeping around?" He gave Erik a look. "The only 'sleeping around' I'm doing is in _your_ bed."

"I know, Charles, I didn't mean-"

"Second," Charles cut in, "is this your way of telling me you _have_ a disease?"

"Christ no, Charles!" Erik said quickly, shooting his boyfriend a horrified look. "I would never do..." he shook his head. "The point is, you can never be too sure. You should always wear a condom, with whomever you sleep with. It was my fault; I fucked it up by forgetting." And really, Erik should just stop talking now. He's about to make this worse.

Charles, still confused, furrowed his brows. "So then... why are you telling me this?"

The older man made a gesture with his hands. "I'm just saying for…in the future-" he seemed at a loss for words, and, if he were a smarter man; he'd shut up now. "It's just…you know, with other people…" Erik really didn't want to think about Charles having "relations" with other people- -especially those of the sexual kind- -but he needed in instill the importance of safe sex in the teen—clearly someone needed to do it!

And apparently Charles didn't want to think about it either; he gave Erik a horrified look. "What do you mean: with other people? You plan on sleeping around on me, Erik? Because I had no intentions of doing so to you!" Wow, Charles seemed pissed.

And rightfully so.

Erik shook his head, wishing desperately he could find the right words—the right words that probably involve "shutting" and "up"—if Erik only knew how to do this... "No, of course not, Charles. I would never cheat on you. I just mean…like, in the future... if we're no longer together."

Really Erik, shut up now, please.

Charles' expression went from horror to shock (is that an upgrade or downgrade? Erik wasn't sure). "So that's what you think then? That we won't be together in the future?"

Seriously, right words; where were they?

Contemplating jumping out the nearest window, Erik tried hard to back out of the mess he'd made. "No Charles, Christ, stop reading into everything I say so deeply." He slid off the bed and pulled his pants back on. "I was merely stating a fact—that IF-" and he looked back at Charles when he said that last word, "-we are not together, for _any_ reason, in the future, that you should always take the necessary precautions when engaging in sexual activates and always wear a _damn condom_."

Why... was Erik still talking? And where was all this coming from?

Charles looked softly at his lover for a moment. "But I don't want to think about a future without you," he said quietly, looking down at the ruffled bed sheets, a finger tracing a small line in them.

Erik sighed. He sat down heavily on the bed next to Charles and tipped the younger man's chin up to face him. "Neither do I, Charles, but I just wanted to cover that with you." And what he didn't say was: because his father never covered that with him, nor did his father's asshole friend, who took no displeasure in-

"Erik?" Charles broke the older man out of his thought. "Did you and James...?"

"Always." Erik said strongly.

Charles looked back down in thought for a moment. "Then why, with me…?" He trailed off, knowing Erik knew what he meant.

Another sigh escaped Erik and he too looked away. "I don't know," he answered lamely, "I guess I just thought…since you were a virgin…" he was back to being at a loss for words again. "It's a terrible excuse, I know—and I'm the one to blame here, especially since I'm the more experienced one. I should have worn one no matter what."

"But what if I don't want you to?" Charles asked timidly, and, Erik wasn't sure if he'd heard him correctly.

He gave Charles a flat look. "So you're telling me you don't want me to wear a condom?"

Charles looked sheepishly at the older man. "It just…felt so good. I want it to feel like that every time."

Erik ran another hand down his face. Lord be with him. He looked back at the younger man. "Well Charles, if you want to do that then we'd need to both get tested, and regularly, not just once."

Cocking his head, Charles looked to Erik. "Why regularly?"

Annnd here we go again…

God, did Erik really have to explain this to him? How could he do this without it escalading into another almost fight. "Because, Charles," Erik started slowly as he handed the other man his boxers. "It's just a precaution. Just because we test ourselfs once doesn't mean you're in the clear. It's always best to get regular check ups. Just to insure that if… "things" happen, that we're both still clean."

"What "things"?" Charles asked, and, yes: Erik sensed the bitterness in his tone.

Boy did Erik hate having to have this talk with him. He really would have made a horrible school counselor.

Erik started with his most defensive tone he could (his first mistake). "I'm just saying, Charles, that just in case, in the way distant future, if either of us just so happen to-"

Charles was already up and dressed before Erik could finish that sentence. "Well then, it would have to be YOU to be the one doing it, because I would _never_ cheat on you!" Charles snapped out as he grabbed his coat and headed for the window.

Clearly, dating a teenager was making Erik's life more drama filled by the moment.

Or really, Erik should just _shut up._

"Charles, wait," Erik reached out and grabbed him by the arm. "I didn't mean it like that. Jesus, why does everything have to be about cheating with you?" Erik shook his head in frustration. "I was just saying: what if we break up for a short while during our relationship and then get back together later— and yes; those things DO happen, and a lot more than you realize. I just wanted to cover ALL the basics."

Looking at Erik for a silent moment, Charles swallowed before he spoke again. "But I don't _want_ to break up, even for a short while…I love you. I want to be with you forever."

Yeah...give it a couple of months...

Erik pulled Charles into a hug. "I know, and I don't want to break up either. I'm just saying: it happens and I want to make sure you understand that." He pulled away so he could look into Charles' eyes again. "We're going to fight, it WILL happen. Hell, we're fighting right now. I just wanted you to know how serious it is to take the necessary precautions when having sexual relations with someone."

A small chuckle came from the younger man. "You sound like my father," he said, and then frowned. "Actually, no, no you don't."

Erik's expression hardened. "I don't sound like my father, either, if that helps," he said as well.

They both stood in silence for a moment.

"I love you, Erik," Charles said softly, "I really do."

Erik shook his head, eyes to the ground. "It's been two weeks, Charles," he chided, but also held some gentleness behind it.

Smiling, Charles simply replied, "I don't care if you don't believe me, I love you and I know it."

Another sigh. All right, Erik was going to let him have that one too.

Two Months later

Raven had backed off slightly, for the time being, but sooner or later, she was bound to piss Erik off again.

Now was that time.

"Hey Erik, I have a new friend coming over that I want you to meet. I think you'll like him. He's your age and totally cute and-"

"Not interested," Erik said bluntly, slicing through his sister's words like a coin through someone's skull.

Raven frowned. "But you haven't even met him."

"And I don't want to," Erik said, not looking away from his laptop.

Coming a couple steps closer to her brother, Raven placed a hand on her hip. "Christ, Erik, what's your problem?"

Erik's laptop snapped shut. "No, I think the real question is: what's _your_ problem?"

Raven gave him a look of puzzlement. "What do you mean "my" problem?" She was only trying to help out.

Standing up, Erik stalked over to where his sister stood. "I mean: I put up with the shit you pulled when you brought that Tony guy over, but I don't need you trying to set me up with anyone ever again, so back the fuck off!"

"Tony?" Raven questioned. "What was wrong with him?" He seemed nice.

Erik drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "How about the fact that he was _twenty years_ older than me?" he gritted out.

Now, what Raven said next was possibly the worst thing she could have choose to have said in that moment, "I thought you liked em' older."

Erik's blood ran cold; he felt the shudder of disgust run through his veins. "Oh Raven, dear sister, you couldn't be more wrong," he said, and, Raven noted the hint of pain and disdain in his voice.

She stared at her brother, as if trying to figure out what his words had meant by look alone.

Erik stared right back at her. Maybe it was time she knew.

Sighing, Erik walked back to the kitchen table and took a seat. "Sit down, Raven, we need to talk."

Hesitant at first, Raven gave her brother a wryly look. She eventually made her way over to the table and joined him. "What is it, Erik?" She questioned with sisterly concern.

Erik ran a hand down his face before placing it on the table and letting out a breath. "Raven," he said, "do you remember Dennis? Dad's old friend?"

Raven nodded. "A little. I was young, but I remember him coming around a lot. Him and dad were close friends, right?" A pause. "He seemed really fond of you as well."

Not saying anything, Erik just gave his sister a pained look.

It must have sunk in, because next thing Erik knew, Raven had clasped her hand over her mouth. "Oh god," she said quietly. She removed her hand, gesturing at her brother. "You-you two…?"

Erik nodded, head down in shame.

"God, Erik, how old were you?"

"I was only thirteen," he said timidly, shaking his head. "I didn't know any better and-"

"But he _did_." Raven snapped, angry for her brother. "That-son-of-a-bitch. What did he do to you, Erik?"

Shaking his head again, Erik found it more painful now that he was sharing it with his sister. "I-I really don't want to go into details. Let's just say, that he had me convinced that what we were doing was okay and that he loved me. I honestly thought that I was in love with him, too."

Raven looked positively horrified; the frown never left her face. "Did...did dad know?" she whispered, almost not wanting to know the answer.

But Erik just shook his head. "No, and that's what I didn't understand. He told me that what we were doing was okay, yet we couldn't tell anyone—it didn't make any sense."

"You could have told me," Raven said, sounding slightly hurt.

Erik frowned. "You were only five at the time, Raven, you wouldn't have understood."

She thought about this for a moment. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Now you understand why I left when I did? It wasn't just because of mom and dad—I had other reasons too." Erik said as he tapped his finger on the table. "By that time you were old enough that if Dennis were to try and make a move on you, he would have already. And let's just say I'm glad his preferences lay in boys only, because if not, no one would have ever found his body."

Raven swallowed heavily and stared at the table. "So, this whole time... you've been keeping this to yourself." She looked up to see her brother nod. "And then I go and bring over an older guy and try and set you up with him." Raven's eyes began to fill with tears. She shook her head. "I'm so sorr-"

"You didn't know," Erik cut her off. "I should have told you. I just wanted to keep you away from it as long as possible." Preferably forever. He looked back down. "But I'm glad it was me and not you. I would have never wanted you to go through what I went though."

"Christ, Erik, I don't even know what to say. I feel like an ass."

"And you should," Erik said, snapping back into his cross mood. Raven flinched at his abrupt mood swing. "I don't need you trying to set me up with people, it's fucking annoying. You might think that you're helping, but you're not—you're just pissing me off more."

Raven blinked at her brother for a moment, unsure what to say after that.

Erik got up from the kitchen table and made his way to the door. He stopped and looked back at his sister after a second. "And by the way: Charles and I are dating—have been actually—for over two months now. And we're happy together and nothing you say or do will change that. I love him, and if you can't except that than I suggest you get the fuck out of my house."

And _that_ was what Erik left his sister with, as she stared at him with her mouth gaping open and closed like a fish.

Thus ending any and all future conversation of Charles and Erik not being allowed to date each other.

…

"You said what?" Charles asked with wide eyes, and a just as wide smile, as he and Erik had dinner that night. He had to put his fork down, this was just too much.

Erik smirked. "I told her that we were dating, and if she had a problem with it she can fuck off."

Okay, so those weren't his exact words, but it was the gist of what he said.

Charles covered a laugh with his hand as the waiter returned to fill their glasses. "Oh Lord, Erik, and what did she say?"

Shrugging, Erik thanked their waiter as she left and then turned back to Charles. "She didn't have time to say anything, she was too busy doing this." And here Erik did his best Raven floundering as a fish expression.

Charles laughed out loud this time. "You're evil! She did not really look like that."

Oh, she looked like that.

"She did! Really," Erik said with his own chuckle, and, it was nice: just the two of them, being able to laugh together and have such a good time. No more worries about having to hide their relationship behind Raven's back. Maybe now he could even ask Charles to move in with him.

However, before he did that, there was one other thing he needed to tell Charles first.

Erik reached out and took Charles' hand in his own. "Charles," he said softly, "there is also something else that I told her that I thought you should know."

Smiling, Charles flashed his bright blue eyes up at his boyfriend. "What is it, dear?"

"I just wanted you to know that I-"

Just then, a distantly familiar voice cut through the air- and straight through Erik's romantic words too. Thanks.

"Well, well, look who it is, again."

Erik turned his head just in time to see James and- -now what was that guy's name again?…oh yeah, Michael, something or other: the duchebag "actor" that was hitting on Charles months ago- -making their way over.

Yeah, that's right; Erik _still_ remembers.

James and Michael strolled up to their table, hand and hand, and, eh- -they looked good together- -Erik had to give them that.

But not as good as Charles and he.

"What a pleasant surprise," Erik said with a cocky smile as he glanced at his ex-lover and the man's new boyfriend.

Charles looked a bit uncomfortable, but Erik's hand over his just tightened its grip and calmed him.

"Hello Erik," James said kindly. He then turned to the man who looked suspiciously a lot like the younger version of himself. "And, Charles, was it?"

Nodding, Charles spoke with a small voice. "Hello James." And he even made a point NOT to look at the man next to James.

He didn't want Erik to get all crazy jealous again.

James turned back to his ex. "Erik, I believe you remember Michael?"

Oh, Erik remembers.

Erik smirked. "But of course; the actor." He reclined in his seat (while still holding onto Charles' hand of course, thank you very much) and threw a glance the man's way. "I think I saw you in a movie recently—Angel, I do believe." Erik looked to Charles, who was giving him a warning look. It did nothing to deter him. He looked back to Michael. "As I recall, you died in it: hung yourself if I'm correct." A pause. "I enjoyed that movie."

Charles kicked Erik under the table, right in the shin.

It was totally worth it.

Michael looked deadpan at the other man. "Thank you," he said dryly, and, boy did this Erik jerk remind him of himself a bit.

"Now, now, boys," James said, "I think we're all adults here." He looked to Charles, a small smirk tugging on his lips, but before he had a chance to say anything witty, Erik shot him a death stare. James cleared his throat. "As I was saying: I think we're all adults here and that we can all get along."

Erik smirked. "But of course," he said sarcastically. "And really, we should all get together for drinks one night; because that won't end _tragically_."

Really, what was James hoping to accomplish here? World peace?

James rolled his eyes. He's suddenly remembering why he and Erik broke up in the first place. "I was going to say that you looked well, but I didn't want it to go to your already big head."

Yeah, that seemed about right.

After a small amount of awkward and unnecessary chit chat and catching up, James and Michael finally let Erik and Charles to go back to their dinner in peace. Thank _god_. Erik watched as the two men left together. James leaned into Michael as the taller man put his arm around his waist, giving James a quick kiss on the head as they continued on their way.

Okay fine, Erik smiled at that.

He really was glad that James had found someone that made him so happy.

But if you tell anyone he said that, he'll put a fucking coin through your head.

He looked across the table at Charles, who was giving him the same fond look that James had given Michael.

And right then and there, he too knew that he had found someone that made him happy as well.

The End

Wait, hold up, this shit isn't the end; Erik still has something to tell Charles god damnit.

And of course, he wanted until Charles took a mouthful of pasta before he smiled across the table at him and said:

"I love you, Charles."

Okay, _now_ it can End.


End file.
